


Sometimes The World Needs A Monster

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger Management, Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Brutal Murder, Coercion, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Dark Comedy, Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, For Science!, Hate Sex, Human Experimentation, Immortality, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Mad Science, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orochimaru Being an Asshole (Naruto), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Poor Life Choices, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Seduction, Self-Insert, Sexual Coercion, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragic Romance, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: This is a spinoff of Twisted, and alternative storyline that I can't get out of my head so I'm writing it. It picks up when Aria appears in the Naruto World."You want me to betray Konoha?"Green eyes bore into gold, his lips twisted up in amusement."Yes."
Relationships: Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. That Day....

She woke up to the sounds of birds chirping.

 _Wait. Birds? I live in a city, there aren’t any birds...and why is my bed so hard, and… dirty?_ Opening her eyes she shot upright, looking around before letting out a gasp.

Large overhanging branches surrounded her, with tall looming trees with huge branches that spread out. Little rays of sunlight fell through the leafy ceiling, and she lay on the forest floor. Standing up Aria almost cursed. She had no clothing, only her long locks which covered only so much.

She was lost in the woods completely naked. _This is a whole new meaning of naked and afraid._ Aria thought, almost amused by her predicament. She needed to find help, or at least clothing. Looking around at the forest she knew she would need to first find clothing, as that was now at the top of her priority list.

Next was finding out where on earth she was, though she had a few ideas. Namely the Shinobi world. But if that was so, where was Orochimaru?

She walked through the forest, nervously avoiding thorns, before finding a patch of tall grass near a pond. She grinned. Substitute clothing found. She pulled up the grass, carefully washing off each piece in the river before weaving it together, eventually creating a grass skirt. She then weaved a top out of the gras at well, though the process of both tasks took hours.

It was mid day by the time she was done, and she hurried along in the forest, searching for signs of civilization.Eventually she found a path, which she tread along for hours, her feet getting sore. She was hungry, tired, thirsty… she needed to find a good camping spot.

Or people… either would do.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time I found civilization, and almost cried when I saw that it was a small village that looked like it was from Japan. Walking through the village, I got looks of curiosity, fear, disgust, and lewd looks from the men.

People moved away from me, whispering. I couldn’t blame them, I looked like a crazy person, dressed in leaves and grass, covered in dirt, with matted hair that probably had leave or twigs in it.

“You’re in the land of fire in a small village called Tsumi..” I wasn’t listening after that. Land of Fire. Land of Fire. Land of bloody Fire. I was in the Shinobi land. Something must have pulled Orochimaru back through to his world, and it pulled me with it! Or he planned this..

“Whoa! Hey what the hell?” I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the innkeeper pointing at me. “Say back, what are you?!” He demanded. I looked down at myself in confusion before gasping in surprise and fear at what I saw.

I was glowing green. I was glowing like a fucking glow stick. I recognized with a pang of horror what this was. This.. was this nature chakra?! Oh god.. I moved away from the man, sprinting into the woods and away from people.

I don’t know what will happen if I’m close to them.

_Dear god I’m in the Naruto world and nature chakra is clinging to me, and I don’t know where Orochimaru is or.. .I don't know when I am or what's happening... I can't I can't think! I feel.. so tired..  
_

Darkness consumed me.

* * *

Orochimaru blinked, looking around. He felt a rush of power fill him and he grinned. He was back. He jumped through the trees, he knew where he was, the Land Of Fire, he could sense Kimmimaru close.

He paused. Where was she? He search for her, before realizing she might not have chakra, he bit his thumb, summoning a snake. "There is a girl with red hair out there. Find her." He hissed. The snake nodded, ignoring his... lack of of clothing.

Orochimaru missed this, this feeling of power, like he could do anything. He moved through the trees, finding his base he walked inside, moving out of sight he went to his chambers, grabbing some clothing. He left his chambers before leaving to find Kimimaru.

He cocked his head. "Tell me... how long has it been since you last saw me?" He questioned. Kimimaru looked confused, but answered him none the less. "Twenty minutes." Orochimaru felt a flash of surprise.

Barely anytime has passed. "I see." He left the confused Kaguya boy there, going to his lab to find the seal. It had been destroyed, the teleporting to another universe completely frying everything around it.

Orochimaru cursed. His summon soon returned, informing him that he could not find the girl anywhere. So he sent out more summons, before searching himself.

He had found nothing.

That was three months ago. He still couldn't recreate the seal. He feared that he would never see her again, missing her touch, her scent, her witty remarks.

He had lost her. 

* * *

**Some of you might be coming from Twisted, others, hi, welcome. Let me give you quick recap: Orochimaru appears in our world, Aria hits him with car, cue healing wounds and bonding time and threats, slight training montage and Orochimaru adjusting to our world learning English. Judgement is abandoned, and the two have sex. After this, Orochimaru tries to bring Aria with him the Narutoverse, and succeeds but they are separated.  
**


	2. Time in Konoha

I woke up to here beeping. Loud, continuous beeping that made my already pounding head ache. I moved and immediately regretted it, it felt like my veins were on fire, every muscle screamed, and I felt a foreign, powerful, energy inside me.

I wanted to roll over and fall back to sleep to escape this pain, before memories of my situation came flood back and I shot up, letting out a cry of pain. Light filled my eyes and I squinted, trying to breath.

Blurry people came in, I could just made a the headbands on their heads. Something was injected in my arm, and my breathing slowed, the pain numbed. I lay back down, blinking furiously I realized that the headband on their heads had the Konoha leaf symbol, and that left me dumbfounded.

I was in Konoha? I looked around, I was in some kind of… I don’t wanna say hospital, there were no windows, I was underground. It looked like I was somewhere secure, probably in the village. They most likely set up a cell like a hospital room, because of my condition. I reasoned with myself.

At this current moment they have no reason to hurt me. They do not know about my connection to Orochimaru, though if they did…

_Yeah I don’t wanna think about that._

Groaning, I rolled over to face the closest person I noticed present in the room, deciding it was time to start asking questions.

“Where am I?” I asked the Shinobi close by, who said nothing. “Ok then, how long have I been unconscious?” The Shinobi looked at me, giving me a short answer. “Four days.”

I groaned. “Lovely.” I noted restraints on my arms. “So doc, what’s the diagnoses? Any particular reason why I’m glowing like a bloody human lantern?” I asked. He looked at me. “Nature chakra has fused itself to you. It has not given you any ill effects so far, minus your body adjusting to it. You have no chakra system of your own it would seem, either the nature chakra destroyed it replacing yours with it, or you never had one to begin with.” He explained.

I blinked. “Well… that’s troubling. Nature chakra? Is that.. like.. bad?” I played dumb. I wasn’t sure if it was bad or not.

“Without the proper training or care you will probably die.” The Shinobi told me, checking something on the monitors. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Internally freaking out.

“Bad then. Ok.”

“Now it is my turn to ask questions.” A familiar looking Shinobi walked in, leaning over me. I realized this was ibeki. “Who are you?” I gulped. “Well jeez, you don’t have to be so creepy about it. My name is Ari..” I said. Ari, well that’s half my name.

Ibeki proceeded to ask me various questions involving who I am and how long I’ve been like this. I answered as truthfully as I could.

I think he was going easy because if I freaked out to much the nature chakra might react. Slow game then. Fine.

Finally he left. He was just the start, however.

* * *

Then I met another person the next day asked more questions.

Same goes for the next day, and the day after that... etc. I was slowly getting better, adjusting, I could walked, move around, stretch. They rarely let me leave the room, save for the two bathroom trips I got. I tried to talk to them, they never told me anything beyond things about my health. I often thought about Orochimaru, wondering what he was up to, what he was doing.

If he missed me. I missed him.

I wondered what he would say do my situation. He'd probably he pissed. What would do about my nature chakra problem? I know his curiosity would get the better of him, and he would be dying to know how this worked. Not that I don't, I'm just not fond of becoming a lab rat.

Even if I kinda am already. I sat there just thinking, having been left, briefly, alone. Then somebody I did not expect to see came in.

It was the fucking Hokage. Hiruzen walked in, giving off both a threatening yet grandfatherly aura. He gave me a kind smile that did not reach his eyes. I smiled back instinctively, on sheer force of habit.

“Hello Ari, I’ve heard so much about you.” He told me.

I sighed, knowing full well I should have expected this. “Yeah, I’d imagine you know down to my favorite color by now. Privacy is thing of the past.” I sounded upset, and I was a little bit upset. I wanted to see the sun again. It was depressing down here.

"Tell me, will I ever see the sun again?” I asked wishfully. I noticed a flash of guilt in Hiruzen’s eyes before the old man looked at me. “I do not enjoy holding you here, Ari, but you must understand I have people to protect.”

“Yes I know, I’m all glowing and temperamental, and apparently _dying.”_ I hissed out the last words. “You are not dying. I’ve sent for someone to take a look at you, and possibly help you and he will be here in a few days.” The Third explained, before looking me in the eye.

“Tell me, Ari, what will you do if you do get your ability under control?” He asked. I paused, leaning back. “Well, I’m not sure. What will become of me, I should ask? I might not know much about Shinobi, but I know enough to be foolish enough to think you’ll just let me go. What do you want from me, Hokage-Sama?” I asked. Hiruzen sighed.

“You are sharp, Ari. It is true, you won’t just simply be released. But that does not make you a prisoner. You can choose to become otherwise.. a Shinobi. Then you could see the sun again.” I blinked. A Shinobi? He wants me to work for the leaf? Well.. I guess that makes sense.

Damn, if I refuse this offer, Danzo will come next no doubt. I don’t want to live as prisoner. Becoming a Shinobi is a rough business, I know that much…. But do I have a choice?

“I don’t like hurting people.” I said, looking at Hiruzen. “I hate the idea of taking lives.” He nodded. “I do not enjoy it either.” Kakashi said, and I didn't doubt his sincerity. But it didn't change how I felt. “If I became a Shinobi, I would have to hurt people.” I said, looking at him. He nodded. “I’m afraid so, yes.” I closed my eyes leaning back. Shinobi are people who protect those in the shadows. They aren’t all like that. Just look at Naruto. Naruto. Think about that side of the Shinobi.

“But I would also be protecting people?” I asked. Hiruzen nodded. “You would.” I looked down, so many emotions overwhelming me in the moment. I couldn't decide, I didn't know what to do. “I will give you some time to decide.” Hiruzen spoke, probably sensing my troubles. “Your condition has mostly stabilized, though there are some risks…I’ve placed a genjutsu on you so that you may spend the day outside.” I looked up at him, feeling excitement and joy at his words.

_I haven’t stepped foot outside in… what felt like weeks. Months, who knows._

“You will be closely watched, and supervised by a Shinobi. Do not try anything, he has been ordered to subdue you should you attempted anything.” Hiruzen explained. A medic nin came in and undid my bindings.

I realized this was a test. To see if I would escape, and to see what my intentions were. I wondered who the Shinobi meant to watch me was. I was brought outside, where I grinned, inhaling the scent and feeling the sun on my face. Oh how I missed the sun.

“Ari, this is Kakashi Hatake.” I looked up to see Kakashi, who looked blankly at me. “You will be watched by him.” Kakashi gave me an eye smile. “If you try anything I will kill you.” I shivered at the feeling of KI.

But by this time, I’d been through enough shit with fucking Orochimaru. Kakashi was intimating, but he has nothing on Orochimaru.

Though KI isn’t fun.

“Noted.” I said. “Nice to meet you Hatake-san.” Kakashi said nothing, just following me as I headed out.

Well this should be fun.

Konoha was interesting.

Aria was excited to be outside again, and even more excited to be in Konoha. She was a Naruto fan most of her life after all, and currently high on her own excitement, with a big grin on her face she looked around the village, asking Kakashi lots of questions about various things, ranging from what’s with the heads to asking where the best food was, because her stomach was also growling. She really felt like Ramen.

After arriving at Ichiraku’s and scarfing down a bowl of Ramen, a blond haired boy showed up and ordered some Ramen as well. Ari knew he might there, and made sure to ignore him, before finally glancing over watching as he scarfed down a bowl of ramen in one go.

“Wow there kid, you might choke, and your manners are awful.” She said. Naruto blinked and looked at her. “I’m not gonna choke.” He said, looking indignant. Ari nodded. “Well Ok then, just make you remember to chew, so what’s got ya upset?” She told him, looking down at her own bowl, slurping up the noodles. It was the best thing she’d had in weeks. “I’m not upset.” Naruto denied. Ari looked at him, choosing her words carefully as she could feel the eyes on her. “You look upset. But if you don’t wanna talk about it to me, you don’t have to. But you should still talk to someone.”

“Who are you?” Naruto asked, curiously. Ari grinned at the boy, introducing herself. “I’m Ari. Who are you?”

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo.” She smiled at him. “Nice to meet you Naruto.” She noticed Kakashi watching her intensely. Sighing, she stood up, placing the money she’d been given to buy the meal on the table. “See ya kid, remember you should try to talk to someone about your troubles, and don’t choke.”

She got up and left with Kakashi. “What did you want with Na- that kid?” He asked. Ari looked him, raising an eyebrow. “Want with him? He’s a kid who looked like he was upset, he was clearly stress eating. What kind of person would I be if I just ignored a kid who was clearly upset? He’s just a kid.” Ari told him.

Kakashi looked away, and Ari knew he was feeling guilty. “Besides, he’s an adorable little chibi, and I happen to be very maternal, so of course if a kid is in trouble I’m gonna try and help.” Ari said, clasping her hands behind her back.

“The Hokage wants me to become a Shinobi. You’re a Shinobi, what’s it like?” She asked. Kakashi sighed. “I won’t lie. It’s tough. You must be loyal to the village, until the end. You’ll see people killed, friends..” He paused, probably thinking of Obito. “But you will also make friends, and you’ll learn things, you’ll have something you want to protect.” He explained.

Ari nodded. “I don’t know if I’m cut out to be a Shinobi, I mean, I can’t stand the idea of taking a life. I… I’m against that kind of thing. But… this place seems nice. The people here, like that boy, they are worth protecting. I.. I guess fighting for the protection of something like a village would be something I could do.” Ari told him.

“Fighting to protect something is what we do, it’s our will of fire.” Kakashi said. Ari nodded again.

“Then I guess being a Shinobi wouldn’t be so bad.” Kakashi hummed in response.

* * *

I agreed.

We’d start training after Jiraiya got here, once he could teach me how to properly control the chakra. Naruto didn’t have his headband yet, so I guess I’m messing a few things up by having Jiraiya come here earlier than he did before.

I suspect he’ll leave though. However I was told Kakashi would not supervise me later, instead it would be somebody called Noru, he was an Anbu. I was a bit concerned, as Orochimaru had been teaching me for a good seven months before, and if I knew Taijutsu, his techniques might be recognized. I would have to completely relearn everything, and adjust to a different style. I was fit and strong, and I had reasonable reflexes. I meditated often to calm my anxiety, very much worried about my situation. My stressed was masked with the idea that, hey, you know walking nature chakra girl who might die.

Perfect excuse actually, though I acted a cheerful as I could, and I was. I mean, although I really did miss Orochimaru, I knew I would see him again.

He attacks Konoha, after all. The only thing is that I’m not sure if I will be able to go with him. I mean… if my connection with him is revealed then yeah I might go with him but…

If I screw up the timeline I might accidentally end the world. Like if he finds out Sasuke kills him… I won’t be able to keep quiet about that, I wouldn’t be able to watch him die. Even if he does come back to life later, what if he never forgives me?

I.. I can’t choose between saving the world and saving the man I love! I froze, rethinking the words and inspecting them. _Yes... Love… I love him._

_I’m an idiot._

I just want to curl up and hide, and just hide until the storm blows over. I’ve already changed the timeline by existing. Jiraiya is showing up early… I need Sasuke and Naruto to be alive, to be strong enough to fight Madara and Kaguya.

I’ll have to become a Shinobi, if only to simply just babysit the plot, and if it get’s screwed up… that means that the responsibility of protecting not just Konoha, but the entire planet… lay on my shoulders.

I will have to come up with a plan to defeat the Akatsuki. I will have to figure out how to stop Kaguya. I have to save the entire goddamn world. Orochimaru, you better damn well help me.

_Stupid Bastard._

* * *

**Alright so if your from Twisted this might look like a compacted chapter. The change in the story will happen when Orochi shows up. Comment with your thoughts!**


	3. Life as A Shinobi, Missions

Jiraiya was here.

Finally. He was only a month late.

I’d spent a entire month in Konoha. I was watched by Noru, and discovered I had inherently good sensory abilities, probably due to the nature chakra. Upon entering the Hokage's office where he and Jiraiya were in a seemingly heated discussion, the Hokage gestured to me.

"This is Ari, I hoped you would be able to help her." He said. Jiraiya paused, giving me a one over, causing me to scowl at him before he looked back at the Hokage. "This is who you want me to train? I mean.. I swore I'd never take another student." "I understand... however you might want to rethink that. The girl has a genjutsu on her, remove it and you'll see why I called you here." Jiraiya looked over at me, before releasing the Genjutsu.

His eyes widened in surprise. "That.. she's..you do realize what that is right?" Jiraiya was immediately alarmed by my.. glowing.. state, and after some convincing the Hokage’s part, relented, agreeing to only teach me how to control my abilities, nothing more. I was relieved, not just because I’d finally stop glowing, but also because if there was one person who would recognize a hint of Orochimaru’s taijutsu habits that I might have picked up, it was him.

Or Anko.

I made note to not ever fight either of them, opting for a pacifistic image. I did hate hurting people anyway.

Jiraiya and I met each day, he summoned a toad and explained the dangers of nature chakra. “Lovely, so basically I’m like a time bomb?” I joked. Jiraiya nodded looking serious, much to my surprise. Then I thought of how close I was to people, to Naruto, and other kids and I felt anger bubble up inside me.

“What?! Seriously?! Did the Hokage know this? Why did he let me around people, around kids if I was this much of a danger?!” I raged. _What the hell was that man thinking?! I could have hurt someone! I know he has the habit of doing stupid things, like for instance the Uchiha thing, but letting a girl who’s a walking bomb around the village?!_ “Whoa, calm down.” Jiraiya said. “You need to stay calm. The Hokage didn’t know to the full extent. He wouldn’t endanger people like that if he knew.” Jiraiya excused the old man’s actions. I took in a deep breath. “It’s Ok, I’m calm, I’m calm.” I told him, and myself. “Ok. Lesson one. Go.” I said, looking at Jiraiya, who looked at me with an unreadable expression before nodding. “Alright.” It was all a bit of a mess from there on.

I got it under control, mostly, after another month. By then I’d go to Ichiraku’s and see Naruto every now and then. He was wearing a headband, and also quite excited to learn I was in Shinobi training to. I met Sasuke once as well, he was on his way back to his home when he crashed into me, because I was carrying a shit ton of books I’d gotten from the library on the history of the village, and lots of side stories that seemed interesting. I got the famous Uchiha death glare, it was adorable. I spent my free time reading. Then Taijutsu training came around, and I.. learn fast it would seem. I was very careful not to use the moves he taught me. I made sure to do awfully the first week, but then did better the next week.

That was actually easy, since I wasn’t used to chakra anyways, and these guys were pros. I was taught by Noru. He was fun. He never said anything or made fun of me which was nice. But at the same time I kinda missed the banter between myself and Orochimaru. Ah… he’s probably murdering and experimenting on people right now. Stupid bastard. I still miss him. I wonder if he feels the same?They gave me a headband. It was cool. I looked like a ninja now, and I was also getting better at Taijutsu. Ninjutsu was something I.. well I couldn’t really do, I needed my own chakra for that. But I could manipulate the elements and use Senjutsu to a degree, so that was fun. I was no sage, but I did get little blue markings on my face.

One stripe across each cheek, and a dot on my forehead. Then my eyes turned bright blue, and my pupil vanished.

It was a weird way to do sage mode, and I asked Jiraiya about it. He just shrugged, and asked a toad, who shrugged and said that I was something new, so anything was possible really.

* * *

Great.

She found the downside to her powers was that when she was upset or emotional, things around her got weird, like when she’s feeling pain, like grief, fear, and sadness, the wind reacted unpleasantly and sometimes the water went crazy around her when she attempted water walking. Tree s grew branches rabidly when she tried to walk up them. Then when the few times she got angry… well her power lashed out in various ways.

As such, she kept a shot of sedatives on her to knock herself out if they got out of hand. That is not to say she could not control the elements as well, she could almost use something that was akin to wood style, only she could not shift her skin to wood. But she could produce it from the earth, growing a tree.

It took her a lot of time to actually cultivate this trick. She was stronger to, and she healed faster. She was faster, she could leap through trees… it was honestly amazing. She’d spent four months in Konoha now. One in captivity, one waiting for Jiraiya, and the last two training to control herself and learn how to fight. She was getting quite good with kunai, she decided since kunai were almost useless in the future fight she used laced hers with venom.

Of course she didn’t use these against friends, but she still had them none the less. She also found that if she lit a flame she could control it, and make it grow, though that was by far the hardest to control. She could only use this near water having almost burned down a training ground. She befriended some Shinobi to, and the librarian, some people at the library, the guys who work at the Ramen shop, Naruto, and she was sort of friends with Kakashi. (He was slightly suspicious around her at times because she was ‘knowing’ but then of course she always just laughed and said she assumed and truly had no idea what was happening most of the time.) That was… partly true. Following the happenings of everything around was hard.

Ari was sent on missions, mostly D-rank. She was always cheerful and polite. They say the saddest people smile the most. The was true for Ari. While she was content with her life in Konoha, that didn’t mean she wasn’t missing… him. Not a day went by when she wouldn’t be thinking about him.

But she was strong. She knew she couldn’t just wallow in misery, she wasn’t that kind of person. 

She wore her headband sometimes on her neck, other times on her head.

She wore the traditional Shinobi shoes as well, though she adjusted hers to have shin protectors on. She also wore arm protectors. Not that she needed them, because of her connection to nature chakra she healed quickly. But that didn’t change her pain tolerance.

Plus she thought they looked cool. She had hidden pockets everywhere as well, of course. She put on a mask and hid herself. From everyone. Even him.

* * *

“A C-rank mission? To where?” I asked. “You’re escorting a farmer back to his home country in the Land Of Hot Waters. His name is Yoshida, Mori. Yoshida-San, please come in.” The Third explained, letting out a puff of smoke from his pike.

I turned to see a man, probably in his mid forties, dressed in a sort of loose short kimono and weird looking pants. They didn’t match. He wore sandals as well, and he had… green hair? Weird. But Ok. This is anime land.

I’d been teamed up with various Genin teams over the last few months after getting my headband. I never really got into one of my own, namely because I was to old and wouldn’t fit with a bunch of kids.

_That meant I had to get into the Chunin Exams, and through them before I was able to actually have a proper team of my own. Of course, I’d have to have a team to go int Chunin Exams, I believe. So who will I be teamed up with?_

_I wasn’t sure who, but I mean, it’s not like it’s my top priority. My top priority is figuring out what to do if I come across Orochimaru again._

_Seriously. What am I gonna do?_

“Yoshida-San will meet you tomorrow at 7:00 AM to begin your journey, the other team will-” That’s when some yelling was heard, and then the door was bust opened, scaring Yoshida enough to cause the old man to yelp and jump backward, while I just blinked in shock.

“GAI-SENSEI! I HOPE TO PROVE OUR STRENGTH BY TAKING ON THIS MISSION WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!”

_I think I’m deaf._

“YES LEE! WE WILL GET OUR CLIENT SAFELY TO HIS MOST YOUTHFUL HOMELAND!!!” _Oh no. Please.. god no. Not them. They cannot be my team._

“Ah, might Gai.” The Third said, wincing at the volume of the team. Lee, Gai, Tenten and Neiji all stood on the office now, looking over at me on occasion. “Who’s that?” Tenten questioned, noticing me. “This is Ari, she has also been assigned to this mission.” The third explained.

“Oh? HELLO ARI-CHAN!!! I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU AS WE USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!” Gai yelled, making me wince.

Lovely…

* * *

It was nice to get out of the village, though come to think of it she’d never left it before, not in this world. Ari was glad to leave it, though she wasn’t happy about circumstances.

From what she remembered the Land Of Hot Waters was were the village Hidan came from was, and where that one clan with people that could control blood with their eyes was from. What were they called again? She couldn’t remember, she’d have to check her journal when she got back to the village. But she knew that this land was next to the Land Of Rice Fields. Aka where the sound village, or Orochimaru’s territory was. She was nervous.

Though she cared about him, in this land… she wasn’t 100% sure if she trusted him, especially with her abilities. He’s a scientist, with his and Kabuto’s curiosity she would end up as a lab rat for sure between the two of them.

She knew he wouldn’t kill her, but she wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t use her. Or her information. Make her do things she didn’t want to…even if Konoha was doing the same thing, at least here she would be faulting them. She understood that they meant to protect their village. She wanted to protect something to, although it was a little bigger than a village. She had to protect the world.

She thought about that everyday. Reminders were everywhere. The Kage faces. The glimpses of the Rookie Nine, the headband that was on her head, the chakra that floated around her. Whenever she looked up at the moon, remembering that Kaguya was inside of it. She hadn’t met Kabuto so far while in the village, she did not want to. Not until the threat of Orochimaru had passed. She felt bad for not telling him she was there, but at the same time she’d grown attached to the village she knew was doomed.

These are the things Ari thought about while trailing behind with the team, following them to the Land of Hot Water. Tenten tried to make small talk with her, and Ari was polite, but she didn’t feel like talking. She was on edge. She didn’t know what she walking into, she didn’t know what could be waiting for them in the Land of Hot Water.

Neiji had a stick up his ass. He would look at her and frown a lot, especially when he had his byukbugan. He asked her about it, her chakra, one night. Why was her chakra so weird. She told him it was a secret and not to bring it up again or it would get them both dead or worse. Which was true.

Neiji stayed quiet. After she explained herself, of course, the little shit kept prying. Lee and Gai were.. eccentric. But they gave her a little motivation to keep going and try harder, something she needed.

She was gonna try really hard to protect everyone.

* * *

They’d been walking for a while, and were thinking about making camp. That’s when I sensed someone nearby, at first I thought they were also just travelers… until I remember that I was traveling with main characters and it was never that simple. They’re chakra reserves were also larger than normal people.

I warned the others, Neiji activated his Byukbugan and the attackers sprung out. Nine men, in total. I moved in front of Yoshida, who let out a sound of fear as four men sprung towards him, swords drawn.

Almost instinctively I raised my hands in defense, pulling as much nature chakra from the ground that I could. The ground sprung up like a wall, blocking the attack. I dropped it, opening the earth beneath them, letting them fall into the whole before closing it, so their head stuck out.

I glanced around to see the other finishing the other attackers off. “Wow, that was cool.” Tenten said. Gai looked over to see the garden of heads and suddenly started gushing with Lee about how youthful I was, making me turned around to avoid this getting awkward. “Come on. We still have a mission to complete.” I said in as much of an even tone as I could, trying to change the topic.

That didn’t help. Apparently blowing someone off and focusing on the task given to you in an apathetic way, makes you cool.

I think it’s a dick move, but OK then.

It was almost dark by the time we finally reached the farmer’s… well, farm. I was almost disappointed, but mostly relieved. Watching Naruto would have me believe that C-rank mission always turn bad, and paranoid for the worst outcome. But.. that simply wasn’t true.

The trip back to the village uneventful. Save for the few times I thought somebody was following us. There wasn’t anybody according to Neiji, but I swear I could sense someone. Maybe it was just my imagination being paranoid.

We reached Konoha, Gai talking merrily to the guards, Neiji rolling his eyes at Lee’s behaviors while Tenten secretly made googly eyes towards Neiji.

I glanced over my shoulder again, still uneasy before heading back into the village. I couldn’t shake the feeling that, while we had been on the mission, someone, or something, had been watching us.

* * *

**Catching it up. Comment your thoughts!**


	4. Chunnin Exams

Ari walked down the street, holding an addition of Icha Icha (Sadly she’d become addicted to it recently) she felt a strange, malevolent presence wash over her. She turned, looking to her right to see three figures that made her freeze.

A boy with red hair with no eyebrows and a gourd on his back, a blond haired girl with four pony-tails in with a giant fan on her back, and a boy dressed like a cat and a mummy on his back.

The sand siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Ari watched them pass from her peripheral vision, before going back to her book taking a mental note that the Chunin Exams were going on.

And there was a very high possibility that Orochimaru was in town. Perhaps I should avoid the exams…

Nah.

OoO

“Hyuuga Eiji and Suzuki Sako have recently lost a member of their team, due to her injuries so she will not be able to participate in the Chunin exams. You do not have a team so you can join theirs for the Exams.” I looked between the two boys, both about fourteen, give or take a few years. They frowned at me, but kept silent.

They both looked generic, except for Eiji’s Hyuuga eyes, though I knew for a fact that he was a branch member. Lovely, we have a Neiji. Sako was civilian, like me I guess, but he did have pretty eyes and his hair was a bit odd, pulled into a short man bun, it was a light brown.

Irritatingly, they were both glaring at me. Brats.

“Alright, nice to meet you two, I am Momoshita, Ari.” Momoshita was a little name I gave myself when people asked for my last name. I find it funny. “I hope that we can pass this exam, together, if you’ll have me.”

They both looked at each other, before we were dismissed. That’s when they actually expressed their feelings.

“Look, we don’t know you, but we’re willing to work together to pass this exam, even if you are a bit old to be taking it.” Eiji said. I raised my eyebrows.

“Old? Kid, how old do you think I am?” I asked him crossing my arms. Eiji scoffed. “Your obviously twenty-five or older, and that being generous. You’d have to be since nobody knows who you are, and to be a genin for that long is pretty pathetic.” He told me. Sako looked nervously between us. I glared at him.

“Ok, kid, first off, I’m twenty-one, got it? Second, I literally became a Genin three months ago, why? Activate that Byukbugan of yours and you will see exactly why.” I growled at the boy who took a step back, activated his Byukbugan before gasping. “Y-you, your..”

“Yes. My chakra is weird as fuck, and it’s massive and everywhere, last Hyuuga told me same thing with the same look. Why is it like this? Who knows but it makes me powerful as fuck, and here’s what we are going to do.” I looked at both of them.

“We are going to go into that examination room, and we are going to get through this exam. I don’t care how scared you both get, just know that whatever horrors await you in that exam, that will be nothing, I mean nothing, compared to me if you chicken out on this, got it?” I practically growled out to the two of them. They both nodded looking pale as ghosts.

“See you in the exams.”

I hummed heading to the examination room, having ignored any genjutsu, I followed in toe by my two teammates, pushing open the doors to the room to see all of the contestants, including the rookie nine. Naruto blinked a few times looking at me. “Hey Ari-Chan! You’re in the exam to?!” I smiled and nodded, though he couldn’t see my smile underneath my mask, as I wore it against Orochimaru. I'd worn it a few times before just so it doesn't look weird that I'm suddenly wearing a mask. 

“Yep.” I glanced at Kabuto who was eyeing me suspiciously. I gave him a little wave, before my eyes scanned the room and I found who I was looking for, Orochimaru in disguise. I ripped my eyes away before they could make contact. 

“Naruto, who is your friend?” Kabuto asked Naruto, and Sasuke, who looked at me suspiciously. “This is Ari. She’s a friend of mine, we’ve know each other since before I was a Genin, dattebayo.” I walked over to them, then waved at Sasuke. “Sup Duck-butt.” Sasuke’s eyes instantly narrowed. “You.” He growled.

Kabuto watched the exchange, looking at me causing me to fight against everything to scratch the itch on my chin. “I’ve never seen you here before, and I don’t have a card on you.” Kabuto seemed unnerved at that, and suspicious. I just tilted my head. “Oh what a pity, your information is incomplete.”

Before he could respond, Ibeki arrived shouting nonsense and ordering us to take a seat after drawing a number. As soon as I was seated I made note of exactly what he said, before relaxing for nice long wait. 

The ten question was finally called and I gave Sako and Eiji scathing looks when I sensed them getting nervous. I’d doodled all over the back of the paper, boredom causing me to end up scribbling for the entire exam, only glancing up when Kankuro excused himself to go to the bathroom.

That’s when it was finally over, and we all remained seated. Ibeki noticed my relaxed, almost tired looking nature and his eye twitched. I smirked, not that he could see, and gave him an eye smile, with a little wave.

I swear he shot me a death glare. I just rested my head on my arm and waited, before finally a certain loud Shinobi declared he wasn’t giving up or backing down no matter what.

Then Anko literally busted a whole through the wall, making me blink, before she starting going on about how many teams were left. We were then all lead out to the forest of death.

( _Wow, that sounds bad.)_

I looked around the teams, noting all the character- no, people that I recognized, briefly looking at the grass nin that I knew was secretly Orochimaru before looking back Anko.

I wasn’t able to pay attention, as I almost felt numb in anticipation for the oncoming events, the next several minutes were a blur as I headed to collect the scroll, a heaven scroll before finding myself in front of one of the many gates.

I took a deep breath, and waited, the gates flung open and we raced inside. We ran through the trees. “Eiji look for a team with your eyes while I check for one with my chakra, Sako you keep a close eye on our surroundings.” I barked out orders. “Keep this on you.” I gave him the scroll. “We rotate who keeps it as a precaution.”

I searched our surroundings, before sensing a team about five miles south-east. It was one of the rain. _Perfect._

“Eiji.” I whispered. “I see them.” Eiji said before I had a chance to point them out. We stopped before reaching them, I looked to the others, explaining a plan I had in mind. After a few minutes, we decided to plan overnight, and attack the Rain nin at dawn.

* * *

Jumping down into the bushes behind the teams she concealed herself, practically becoming invisible to any sensor, she crept up behind them and waited. Eiji appeared on cue, along with Sako and a clone of herself. Eiji had to do that, namely due to the fact that Ari still had difficulty with ninjutsu and didn’t trust herself. A fight ensued, and Ari waited, trying to tell which one had the scroll before slamming her hands onto the ground.

Roots and vines sprung from the earth, wrapping themselves tightly around the remaining rain nin, before attacking the others, one being subdued by Eiji and the other partly by Sako. They were searched, and Ari discovered the earth scroll they needed and gave it to Eiji. “Alright, let’s book it to the tower.” They stood, and raced to said tower with everything they had.

Ari wanted, really wanted, to step in and say hi in the attack on team seven. But she knew she shouldn’t intervene. It was to risky, as that was in important moment in the timeline. She would have to say hi after the exams.

Upon reaching the tower and entering, the two opened the scroll and out popped… some random Shinobi Ari has never seen before. He said hi, and his name was apparently Hiro, before the three realized…

They were now stuck in a tower in the middle of the forest of death with nothing to do. Ari sighed to herself in frustration for not thinking of this sooner.

She’d honestly thought they would take longer though or something, but they reached the tower sooner than she thought. She was expecting something to go wrong, or somebody to get in the way. No. Things just kinda worked out for them. It was odd. She also realized that she might have fudged up the exams a bit, Eiji and Sako were not familiar names, meaning they probably never passed originally. She just hoped that, at the very least, Sasuke still ends up fighting Gaara, as that was a key part of the future.

Neiji could be Talk-No-Jutsu’d later if need be, but Gaara was the real problem. If Sasuke did not fight Gaara, then she would have to injure him and make sure the fight between Naruto and Gaara occurred. Somehow, she would make it happen.

She’d also have to make sure Doku died, and ensure Neiji got the good talking to he needed… yeah this was gonna be a pain. Plus she would have to set up Temari and Shikimaru…

Lovely. Just make it seem like she’d manipulating everything. This is gonna be a pain.

* * *

Preliminaries were about to begin. Their were eight teams this time around… that made twenty-four people. The teams all stood lined up in front of the Hokage, with the Jounin lined up behind him and Chunin to the left and right. Due to the that fact they were at an even number of people… they didn’t need anyone to drop out.

_Fuck._

Hayate stood up, and after a bit of a coughing fit, explained the rules before they all waited to fight, each of the teams looking at the names that flicked on screen.

Ari tensed up as she realized her name was on screen. _Oh fuck._

 _Oh fuckety fuck fuck fuck. Fuck no to the hell no._ _Shit. Sasuke was meant to go first. Fuck._

She was up against Zaku. _Wait,_ she thought, _who was Zaku again? Oh… yeah.._

Ari was worried, Sasuke was meant to go first, he wouldn’t be able to hold out long… which means that she either had to forfeit or make this quick. She hoped that Sasuke was next, because she knew he was going risking the Curse Mark.

Standing in the arena Ari turned to face her opponent, crossing her arms she looked him over. He sneered at her. “This should be easy, you don’t look like much so let’s make this quick.” He said. Ari smirked. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Ari flicked her wrist, arms still crossed and roots sprung up from the ground, immediately ceasing Zaku’s arms and forcing them behind him, from the roots grew small little vines that moved and wrapped around his hands, with still smaller roots going into the tubes, causing blockage in both. Ari watch as Zaku’s eyes widened before he screamed out in pain, she used the vines to silence him. Ari paused, hesitating for a moment as the vines and roots surrounded him still.

If she let him live… Orochimaru wouldn’t. He would suffer a fate much worse than death and killing him now would be a mercy… but wait. Wasn’t he one of the sacrifices used later? So if she killed him then it would probably be someone else…

Ari flicked her wrist, knocking Zaku out cold. “There. That was a quick enough.” She spoke quietly. She glanced around at the people around her, noting a certain fake Jounin’s gaze eyeing her suspiciously with intense curiosity.

She yanked down her mask, and the Jounin’s eyes widened almost comically. Ari turned to Hayate, who blinked, and announced her as the winner. Ari went back with the other Genin to watch the rest of the exams. Sasuke was called on, and much to Ari’s amusement, Sako was his opponent.

“Good luck with the duck-butt.” She told him. Sako nodded, looking uncomfortable. All eyes were on this fight, Ari dared to look back at Orochimaru. His eyes were fixed on Sasuke, before he probably felt her staring and looked up at her. She winked, before looking down at the battle. She didn’t feel his eyes leave her until Sasuke’s curse mark acted up.

_Looks like I’m gonna get a visit once I leave this place. Lovely._

* * *

_She was here.  
_

He couldn't believe it.

She was here. And she was in the Chunin Exams. When he'd spotted the masked Kunoichi before, he just passed her off as just another Genin... before Kabuto's lack of information on her make him suspicious of her being some kind of agent, either from root or otherwise.

Though, she did seem familiar, but he just brushed it off earlier.

He thought these suspicious were confirmed when the girl practically displayed a Kekkei Genkai, that strongly resembled Wood Style, but wasn't quite it. She made quick work of his pawn.

But then she took off the mask, and it was Aria. The girl he'd met a year ago now. It's been months since he's last seen her, now she was here and a Genin with a mysterious power? He spared a few glances at her as she winked at him, grinning before looking back at the ongoing battle. She was powerful. She effortlessly took out Zaku, and got through the Chunin Exams.

 _Though she probably abused her knowledge of this._ It hit him. She knew everything that was going to happen. She'd only told him about the Akatsuki's backstory before, but he knew for a fact that she knew more. She'd asked him who the Hokage was, and she'd seen clearly through his disguise.

She knows his plan to collect the Uchiha and assassinate the Third Hokage. But she hasn't alerted anyone? _Interesting.._ He wondered, _where do her loyalties lie?_

_It would seem as though I will have to pay her a visit._

* * *

**Okay next chapter everything changes from Twisted. Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	5. Reunion

The following battles were surprisingly similar to the original, with a few exceptions.

Shino vs Choji- Winner Shino (poor Choji) Misumi vs Kankuro- Winner Kankuro Sakura vs Ino- they both loose Temari vs Tenten- winner Temari Shikimaru vs Kin- Winner Shikimaru Naruto vs Kiba- Winner Naruto Neiji vs Hinata- Winner Neiji Lee vs Gaara- Winner Gaara Sako vs Doku- Winner Doku (poor Sako) Eiji vs Kabuto- Eiji won by forfeit. He’s pissed about it.

After the fights, we all lined up to draw numbers, now that’s when things got throw to the wind, and the butterfly effect showed.

My heart practically stopped. (Note: Seriously, I drew out numbers for each of the remaining Genin and lo and behold, these were the results. Kicking myself for doing this.) Kanuro vs Shikimaru Temari vs Sasuke Gaara vs Ari Neiji vs Naruto Doku vs Shino, with a side of Eiji for later.

I stared in horror at my results. Gaara… of all the motherfucking… well this is good.

The only two who would even stand a chance again Gaara is Sasuke and Naruto, at least this way I’m in control a little bit. It could be worse. I spared a glance at Gaara, who was glaring at me. “Looks like we’re gonna fight. See ya then.” I told the red head, thoroughly terrified of what was to come. At least Naruto still got Neiji… that showdown needs to happen. Well this is gonna be a pain in the ass, I’m going to have to train my butt off if I wanna survive.

Damn, Gaara is the one dude who I know for certain will kill me if it comes down to it.

To top it all off after that I’ll have to babysit Sasuke to make sure Orochimaru’s goons don’t grab him, and somehow lure him off at some point… damn pain this is. I walked out of the exams, just plain up worried. I noticed concerned looks from some of the others, but I ignored them. Walking out of the building I ran a hand through my hair, and jumped onto the nearest roof, before hoping away from the building.

I leaned back against the rail, feeling the wind in my hair. The sun was setting, it was almost dark out. I’ve really gotten myself into a mess, haven’t I? I mean, I’ve got a month to figure out a plan that will get things back on track and protect the plot, not to mention not fuck up Orochimaru’s plan and somehow avoid the bastard for a whole month so I don’t have to tell him anything… or at least stall the confrontation until I’ve figured out how to half truth myself a new one.

If I tell him about the reaper death seal, then the whole things fucked. I have to make him understand that if I leak the future I’m screwing everyone over. If I don’t tell him then he won’t forgive me… He’ll hate me. But if I tell him I’m betraying the village and people I swore to protect.

_Damn this is a hard choice. Should I hint? Maybe I should just hint. I won’t tell him the details. Then of course I’ll have to figure out how to stall Sasuke’s little capture… and of course I’ll have to get Tsunade to be Hokage somehow… Yeah I ain’t tellin him shit, he’ll have to get over it. Though he will probably pay me back by coming up with some kind of fucked up sadistic plan. Not to mention if Konoha finds out my connection to him… I’ll never get out of prison. They’ll never trust me. Not when I’ve known him but… But I don’t need them to like me. I need them to work with me so it only matters how and who finds out. Not to mention they’d have to know that I am not loyal to him. I won’t let any real harm come to him anyways, it’s not like he doesn’t recover from the arm thing, or the dying thing. The drama queen will have to get over it. I’m doing what needs to be done._

“Kukuku, my, haven’t we grown?” I froze, and looked over to see Orochimaru, leaning against the rail with a smirk on his face. Damn, I’d been so focused in my own head that I didn’t even sense him. Ah well, he is Orochimaru and I am a Genin.

"Orochimaru-san.. nice to see you again." I said, trying to calm my nerves. Orochimaru's smirk turned into a menacing grin. "Nice to see you... you've become a Konoha genin? Well isn't that interesting." His passive aggressive attitude was irritating but I suppose it was expected, the dude isn't fond of the village. He is trying to destroy it. I opened my mouth to speak, but the air around me almost thickened, like it was trying to choke me. My eyes widened as the full capacity of exactly what this man was capable of hit me, as he was likely barely even letting out a fraction of KI. 

_He really was weakened back home. Damn._

"I was coerced." I responded, trying to keep my composure. Orochimaru tilted his head, letting out a hum, and I wondered what he was thinking. Hopefully he wouldn't decide to attack me.

I haven't even gotten to explaining stuff to him. "Is that so?" He asked, and I nodded quickly. "Yeah.. I uh, I have these abilities now, nature chakra kind of infused itself to me for some reason, and er... well they noticed and grabbed me. I had some choices, and this was the best one. Cooperation." Orochimaru's face flickered through a range of expressions, emotions I didn't quite catch. I raised my hand, showing the nature chakra lighting up my skin, letting little plants grow from it. "Now I'm like this."

"Nature chakra? I wonder why it would fuse to you..." A million thoughts seem to be running through his head, and I didn't like his expression. It was like I was under a microscope. Then again, what did I expect.... this is Orochimaru we are talking about. I decided to keep talking to calm myself. 

“Once I was deemed ‘stable’ enough I was interrogated day after day, night after night, I could tell they were analyzing my every move. Then after what I was told was about a month, I met the Third Hokage. He told me that he had contacted someone who could help me control this power. Then he asked what I would do with it, before giving me the option to become a Shinobi.” I sighed, turning to face the sunset.

“It's obvious there was no real choice, there is no way that Konoha would let someone who can control nature chakra go, no doubt Danzo would have showed up soon after the Third if I'd refuse, hell, I’m still looking over my shoulder for the bastard to pop up at some point. Especially after these exams. No, so I accepted. After they had someone show me around Konoha on a lovely sunny day after being locked up underground for weeks. Clever tactic… After that it took another month before the person who was supposed to teach me how to control my abilities popped up. Jiraiya. With his help I got the hang of my powers… at least to point where I’m not glowing or making random plants pop up.” I said, turning back to Orochimaru.

He had a contemplative look on his face, taking in the information before grinning menacingly. “And now your in the Chunin Exams, passing through with flying colors.. I wonder if it was pure talent or something else?” He purred. I scoffed, crossing my arms.

“Please, even when I was watching, the first exam was obviously a zero effort kinda a thing, you literally just had to sit back and ignore the mind games. Then the second one, well technically my knowledge didn’t exactly help me, since I had no way of knowing where everyone would be. Only way it really came in handy was the fight with Zaku, though I know for a fact he would have lost regardless, as he does without me being there.” I explained.

Orochimaru licked his lips. I fought back a cringe. I don't like that look. “So you know the outcome to every battle that is to take place?” His eyes glinted over with something I couldn’t read. It was... creepy. 

I scratched the back of my head nervously. “Ah.. well.. actually… so I kinda might have caused a bit of a change, since I wasn’t in the Chunin Exams originally, now all the fights are totally mixed up. I have no idea what the outcome of the battles will be in the final exam. I mean, I fighting Gaara now..” Something small, almost concern flickered through Orochimaru’s eyes for a brief moment, before it was gone.

“What were the original fights?” He asked.

I blinked. “Eh, well, originally it was Temari vs Shikimaru, Shino vs Kankuro, Nartuo vs Neiji so I guess that one stayed the same, Eiji didn’t make it around the first exams so he wasn’t supposed to be there, Doku was a sorta add on and then it was Sasuke vs Gaara. But Doku ends up dead at some point cause of Gaara before the final...” I trailed off, looking back at Orochimaru.

“Interesting, so you only know the outcome of one fight? Who wins between the Uzumaki and Hyuuga?” Orochimaru questioned. I sighed. “Well, that would be Naruto. He might seem like an idiot, but he that doesn’t make him weak, and he is still a kid.” I told him, crossing my arms.

“Anyways, you gonna ask me what you’ve been dying to know or what?” I looked at the Sannin, who smirked. “Kukuku, of course Aria-Chan, or is it Ari-Chan now?” I glared at him. He chuckled. “Very well, you know about my plan, does it succeed?” He asked, starring intensely at me, probably checking for any signs of deception. 

I didn't say anything and just stared at him for a few moments, and his face grew impatient and irritated. "Well, that already tells me enough.." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

"Wait. Listen." I said, knowing that I need to make him understand exactly what was at risk. "There is so much more going on, so much more that's going to happen. I just have no idea where to even begin."

"How about answering my question?" Orochimaru said, and I ran a hand through my hair, not sure how to put it. "Okay, it's complicated. You... Okay, if I tell you some things, and you change things... then it could kinda mean the end of the world... like, everything on the planet dies." I explained, and Orochimaru's eyes widened for a second. "What do you mean? Explain." He demanded. I huffed, and let out a frustrated sound, before looking at him exasperated. 

"If I tell you, warn you of anything, then I risk the entire planet being destroyed if you decide to not listen to me." Orochimaru frowned, and watched as I paced, trying to find the right words to tell him. 

"I'll listen." He said, and I stared at him. "It involves Sasuke." I said plainly, and his expression soured. "If you take his body, then the planet will be destroyed." I said bluntly, and his expression worsened. "I see... does this happen in the story?" I blinked, and wondered how I should say this. 

"In the story, you are severely injured. As a result, you cannot obtain Sasuke's body. If I told you how to avoid getting injured, then you would be able to take his body, but the world would end since in the original timeline, let's call it, Sasuke plays a key role in stopping it. He and Naruto are the only ones who can, because of their connection to the Sage of Sixth Paths- they are the reincarnations of his children, Indra and Ashura." I blurted out, and instantly regretted it.

 _Well, now it's all up to him. If he still goes after Sasuke, then we're all fucked and the world ends.... or it'll all be up to destroying the Rinnegan and sealing Zetsu. That's the back-up plan._ I looked at Orochimaru nervously as he processed this news.

"... so if I take his body, then according to you, the world will end." Orochimaru clarified, and I nodded. His displeasure was written all over his face. "Yes. Sasuke cannot be replaced in the final battle." I confirmed.

"What exactly is he required for?" He asked, and I sighed. "He needs to unlock the rinnegan, which is something that can only happen if he is killed at the same time as Naruto when they are both ready for it. Then the Sage of Sixth Paths, Hagorromo Ostutsuki appears in their mindscapes and gives them both half of his chakra. Sasuke's eyes allow him immunity to the infinite Tsukiyomi- a massive genjutsu that will entrap and eventually kill every living thing on this planet. He uses this to save Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, and the four of them fight against Kaguya Otsutsuki who's been sealed inside the moon this whole time. Once she's released absolutely nothing- I mean nothing- can kill her as she is truly immortal and basically all powerful. Only Naruto and Sasuke stand a chance with there status as her reincarnated grandchildren, because they are the only people she won't kill instantly." I explained, and Orochimaru's lips were pierced as I finished talking, staring at him.

"I wouldn't even be bringing this up if I didn't feel horrible for not telling you about what will happen to you...." I trailed off, and he snapped out his thoughts. "What will happen to me? What do you mean?" He asked, and I sighed.

"You... die." His expression couldn't have been more irritated, disappointed, seemingly and disatisfied by what I was telling him. "Also, in your fight with the Hokage, if you truly do that... then he'll take away your ability to use Ninjutsu- yes he can do that. Your arms will become necrotic, you will be in agony and you'll be severely weakened." I explained and waited.

I watched his face fly through a handful of expressions. "Orochimaru, if you take Sasuke's body the world ends. There is no avoiding that."

"Yes you've made that quite clear." His tone was irritated, clearly in a bad mood now from this news. I flinched, just a bit, and leaned against the wall. "So what are you gonna do now?" Orochimaru looked at me.

"...you've just explained to me that all of my plans fail." He snapped. I frowned, before responding. "Technically, the Third Hokage does die, and Sasuke does go to you in the original timeline- you just don't get to have his body." I said unhelpfully, and got a glare in response and a flash of KI.

"Jeez not getting used to that anytime soon." I whispered and Orochimaru looked amused for a second. "What now, I wonder, do you expect to happen, Ari-chan you have something in mind don't you?" He asked, and I nodded, having something of a plan. 

"Well, you can still attack the village... actually it's probably better if you do. It keeps things predictable, especially involving the Akatsuki." Upon seeing his expression, I added. "They show up to check on the Nine-Tails after you leave, and Sasuke reunited with Itachi. This is what ultimately pushes him over the edge when he realizes even with all his training he's still completely outmatched by Itachi. Oh.. and then Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage." Orochimaru blinks and his lip curls. "Tsunade.... I can't imagine her willingly taking up that position." 

"No, Jiraiya begs hers to do because he doesn't wanna.... when your injured, you end up going to her to get healed... uh.." I scrunge up my nose. "You don't ask nicely at all, so she tries to kill you... actually, you piss her off so much that she gets over her fear of blood, she grabs you by the tongue and throws you around like a rag doll." I recalled, and glanced at Orochimaru, who's expression held distaste and apprehension. "It looked really painful.." I added, and he nodded. "It sounds painful."

"Yeah.. if you need something from Tsunade just gamble with her." I said, and he titled his head. "Gamble?"

"She's like, really bad it but a total addict, right? So, if you wanted something from her, just gamble with her for it." I said, before sighing. "Okay, so, they've probably noticed I'm gone, so, like what are you gonna do? Please tell me your not gonna continue with the grabbing Sasuke's body after I warned you, right? I don't want the world to end man." I bemoaned, and Orochimaru chuckled.

"No, I won't be doing that.. although I'm curious, how will he get strong without my aid?" I blinked, not having thought of that. "Fuck." I cursed. Orochimaru sighed. "I suppose I could be implored to train him..." I narrowed my eyes at his implication and tone.

"What do you want?" Orochimaru smirked, and he reached towards my chin, pulling my face towards him.

"You." He said, and I felt a mixture of emotions bubbling up. Fear, shock, confusion, excitement and flattery all at once.

"What?" I asked, once again. His grin widened, and he clarified.

"I want you to join me. In exchange....I will train Sasuke." I wasn't sure how to respond, and I glanced at the village around us. I'd built up myself a life here, as cagey as it was... if I went with Orochimaru, then... I'd be betraying everyone I knew here. I would be signing up for a life of... whatever twisted mess Orochimaru would put me in. I wasn't a fool- I knew how vile and evil he could be. I knew that whatever life waited for me, it would not be pleasant. He would... I would be an experiment, especially with my nature chakra thing. I felt my mouth go dry as I looked at the village then at him.

...He can't expect me to choose so quickly!

"Well?" He looked expectant, and I opened and closed my mouth, before a sort of resignation came over me. He would probably kidnap me if I said no anyways. 

"Fine." The grin was wide and menacing, and his actions were slow and creepy as he looked at me like he'd just acquired a new toy. "I'm not going anywhere until the events I mentioned are established." I said, making sure I'd have time. "I'm not leaving until the fifth Hokage is declared." 

"Hm.. I suppose destroying the village is out of the question then..." He said, almost jokingly. "I mean, it would majorly fuck up everything, because the teams, the rookie nine do kill of the majority of the Akatsuki..." I said. He sighed, clearly frustrated but hiding it behind apathy. "Oh well, another time then, Ari-chan."

I almost said something, but I didn't, and just watched him leave. Once he was gone, I leaned against the rail again, letting out a deep breath. "Dear god, why me.."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Invasion

Two Weeks Later…

_Focus._

_You can do this._

_You are strong._

_You are in control._

Beats of sweet ran down her temple. Her arms shook, she took sharp short heavy breaths. Ari moved her arms up higher.

All around her were several boulders the size of cars, and about as heavy. Ari was sitting crossed legged on one of the rocks, hovering over a lake with lush green trees surrounding the area. _Come on… push it even more… another element…_

Ari’s faced scrunched up in concentration, the wind started swirling around blowing through the trees, turning to gusts, her hair blew around in the wind. _Yes! Ok, another…_

Water slowly floating up from the lake, circling Ari and weaving around the boulders. Ari opened her eyes. “One more…element...” She felt like she was about to give out, but she knew she could push for one more element. She’d been working on using all the of the elements at once.

_I can never use fire because I always put to much chakra in and it ends up exploding. Now, if I use the elements all together maybe I’ll be able to control it at least a little…_

Ari push her hands forward, and a ray of flames shot out. She strained to keep them under control, having them loop around her and not explode.

_Come on… I’m doing it. I can do this!_

“Hey Ari you told me- HOLY SHIT!!” The sound of Eiji’s voice distracted her. _Fuck, Eiji your early!_ She thought, she quickly dropped the rocks, the wind stopped in it’s tracks and she pulled up the water from the lake, forming a giant wave that swallowed the flames.

She floated over on the one remaining boulder, stepping off the rock before tossing it into the lake. “Kid, your early.” Eiji looked at me skeptically, his Byukbugan deactivating.

“You told me you could give me some tips on Doku and Shino?” He asked. Ari nodded. “Yeah.”

“Why?” Eiji asked suspicious. Ari laughed. “Because, I want to help you.” _And I feel responsible for you being here and endangering your life._ She thought. She would feel guilty if anything happened to the little brat, because it would be her fault.

He wouldn’t even be in the exam if it wasn’t for her. She knew Shino probably wouldn’t kill a fellow Leaf nin, but she knew Doku wouldn’t show any mercy if he get’s past Shino.

“I don’t need your help.” Eiji spoke up. Ari blinked.

“I can learn on my own without you. I’m gonna cut straight to the point, I don’t trust you. Something is off about you, I can tell. You aren’t you who say you are. You’re to strong and to old to just be a Genin, and you aren’t from the village. Ari Momoshita, was it? Even your name is weird.” Eiji glared at her, before turning away.

“Eiji..” Ari said, completely stunned by his reaction. _I didn’t think he would react so negatively. Jeez, maybe I shouldn’t have bothered him. Shino will probably win anyways… I guess I just let my guilt get in the way of my judgement. The Hyuuga are strong. Plus this kid has good intuition.._

Ari sighed, turning away from the retreating boy. “Well I tried.”

* * *

The crowd was excited. Everyone was there to see the Uchiha fight, they didn’t know who the girl was that he was fighting.

Ari had been anxious on the days leading up the final exams, now she stood in the arena, Gaara giving her death glares, probably imagining her death, while they waited on Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto came barreling in, landing flat on his face. Ari was tempted to facepalm at the boy’s antics as Shikimaru helped him up. Naruto groaned before pulling away from Shikimaru. “GUYS RUN THERES A HERD OF STAMPEDING BULLS!!!” He exclaimed pointing behind him.

“Ha? What are you talking about?” Shikimaru questioned. “I’m serious! So many of them!” Naruto went on until he realized nobody was listening as he looked around. “Hey, where’s Sasuke?” He asked. “Late. Kakashi’s doing, no doubt.” Ari said, walking over to them.

“Hey, don’t be restless. Throw your chests out and present yourselves to the spectators.” The proctor told them. “You guys are the stars of the final round.” The crowd roared, reminding Ari eerily of some kind of blood thirsty cry. _Assholes. Making children fight each other like this…_ She thought bitterly.

The first round was called, it was Naruto vs Neiji. We moved into the waiting area, watching Naruto and Neiji face off. As first, like in the anime, it seemed like Naruto was gonna loose, then the Ninetail’s chakra lashed out. Ari stiffened as soon as it did.

 _Ok… that’s some powerful stuff… wow Kurama you mad much?_ She thought, almost stepping back from the intensity of it. She glanced up at the stands were the Kage were seated, knowing that Orochimaru was definitely posing at the Kazekage. She could sense him up there, using her now more developed, sensory. The match was over, Naruo coming out as the victor. That’s when the next match was called. _Ok, now I’m blind._ Ari thought, analyzing the match.

It was Shikamaru vs Kankuro.

Shikamaru was at a disadvantage, though his jutsu could get the puppets to freeze, or even freeze Kankuro himself, there was a time limit, and after a while he was bound to get tired.

Kankuro’s puppets on the other hand couldn’t be used if he was unable to move not even his fingers, and in the time of possession Shikamaru could get him to use all his puppets and save his final move for the end, using each puppet to destroy each other since Shika could use possession to control Kankuro who was controlling the puppets.

In the end however, Shikamaru was better when it came to strategy, so Kankuro lost.

The next match was Temari and Sasukes, but it was moved back. Shino and Dosu went next, Shino’s bugs could be sensative to sound so that could mean Dosu wins.. but then of course Shino is crazy strong and had prep time so he’s likely thought of this. Dosu’s power is sound, so that means if Shino could somehow breed bugs that hold some type of immunity then…And Shino won, so his next fight is with Eiji. But not before another bout, right? So another match with different people…

Next up was… oh no.

OoO

I really am screwed. I have to betray the leaf village in order to get Orochimaru to cooperate... if he plans to. He might decide to work his own plans into it, so I suppose staying near him would be better in order to keep an eye on what he plans to do. I cannot be responsible for the end of the world.

I'll do what I can. Worst case scenario, I confess to the leaf and get Itachi involved. I'll be punished for betraying them but at least I'll stop the end of the world. _If he betrays me, then I'll betray him._

Thinking on it, I kinda wanna stop Itachi's death. Maybe I can tell Sasuke the truth when the time comes? Or... I'll leave a letter behind with the truth about the massacre. Yeah. Tsunade can persecute Danzo- I'm sure Orochimaru wouldn't mind Danzo getting killed....

Next Match, Gaara vs Ari

* * *

They moved fast. Ari and Gaara’s sand moved in unity, countering each others, though Ari’s added wind to her attacks, using her connection to nature chakra to it’s full potential.

She’d spent the last month developing these powers, training hard every single day to ensure she wouldn’t loose this fight. She moved the ground with her, playing defense against Gaara’s sand, she stood on a floating rock, moving around and hurling rocks at the boy to weaken his defenses… and maybe show off a bit. What, it’s not like she doesn’t have a flair for the dramatics when she wants to. Plus earth was the easiest to her, the most natural feeling.

Which is why Gaara’s sand attacks required her to move quickly, leaping along the rocks she made, and across the arena, she evaded his sand. She was yet to use her most unstable attack, although as Gaara’s attacks got more and more aggressive, she knew she would have to resort to it, her most unstable element.

OoO

Flames filled the arena, a burning, searing hot burst of heat making everyone in the stands wince and lean back. Shikamaru’s eyes widened. _Whoa.. this is insane.._

Ari stood on a boulder, the entire arena on fire as she shot large blasts of flames that reminded him of some kind of demon. Wind sent the flames spiraling into a tornado, it shot towards Gaara scooping downwards.

“Hey! This is getting out of hand!” Shikamaru exclaimed. “At this rate they’ll destroy the Arena.” They both looked up at the woman who was responsible, currently holding a grimace on her face, almost a look of pain.

 _She doesn’t look like she’s in full control of this.._ He thought.

OoO

This is bad. I put too much chakra into this, and now the flames are totally out of control. I can kinda keep them going in the way I want with the wind, and I’m not close enough to water to put it out. Plus Gaara is… I looked down at his little ball of sand.

I can break that, if I just focus enough power in one spot…

OoO

Orochimaru watched as Aria pulled the fire to her, and using the wind, it would seem, and began using a funnel to aim it directly down at the protective barrier Gaara’s created.

The heat turned the sand red hot, it was bright, he couldn’t look directly at it. Suddenly her heard a loud yell coming from Aria, before she suddenly threw her arms forward shooting down a hardened rock like a bullet, before it pierced through Gaara’s barrier. Then she fell, landing on the ground with a thud, taking deep breaths she pulled herself up, seemingly readying herself for another fight.

 _Though that attack took a lot out of her._ Orochimaru thought.

Everyone was silent as they watched the barrier crumble, revealing a bleeding Gaara, with a wound on her shoulder. Gaara’s eyes were wide, he pulled up his hand, touching his shoulder before pulling his hand away. “Blood… it’s… my… BLOOOOOODDD!!!” Gaara let out a piercing scream. Temari and Kankuro tensed.

 _It’s time._ Orochimaru thought. _She knew it too. If she triggered Gaara’s beast they would be forced to attack early… did this happen originally, or was this her plan?_

He watched as Kabuto triggered the Genjutsu, putting everyone to sleep. Ari tensed, her eyes were narrowed as she watched Temari and Kankuro arrived in the arena. Then she shot him a look, that read something akin to annoyance and excitement.

_How amusing._

* * *

The Kage stand was suddenly surrounded by smoke, a smoke bomb of some kind going off. Anbu raced to their kage’s aid, cutting down the shinobi that got in their way.

Orochimaru disguised at the Kazekage seized the Hokage, bring him up to the roof. The sound four surrounded them, on all four points of the roof. Ari narrowed her eyes.

_So it’s started. Orochimaru, what will you do now? I've told you about his jutsu, I swear..._

OoO

"I never, the Sand village betraying the Leaf village." The third Hokage glared at who he believe was the Kazekage. Orochimaru smirked. "The treaty between our villages was simply to let down your guard. This petty little battle game ends now, from this point on, the course of history will change." He taunted. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying? That your going to start a War?" Hirzen asked incredulously."That's right." Hissed the Sannin. This was going well, if he could kill the Third Hokage without sustaining that injury she mentioned... if he couldn't, then he would just have to retreat. The Leaf village wouldn't be destroyed, at this point it was all a ploy. Apart of Aria's little plan.

 _I wonder what she intends to do now?_ Orochimaru looked down at the girl, who was watching him now. She made a face at him, something between a pleading expression and exacerbated. He chuckled.

"Armed conflict resolves nothing. We should seek a resolution through negotiation. There's still time, Lord Kazekage. You can reconsider." Hiruzen reasoned.

"Kukuku, perhaps the fear of death grows only with age, Sarutobi-Sensei." Hissed the 'Kazekage'. Hiruzen's eyes widened with recognition at the voice.

"You.." He trailed off. The man behind Hiruzen chuckled. _Now you realize…_

* * *

 _Ugh, that is going to take forever._ Ari thought, looking up at the two, both now surrounded by a purple barrier.

The battle between the two, if she recalls correctly took forever, though it could have been because of all the cuts in the anime. 

Ari jumped out of the arena, following the fleeing Jinchuriki and company. _This is so annoying, I have to following Gaara, practically playing the role of Sasuke. Of course, this is the only way a back-up team will be sent, consisting of Naruto, Sakura, probably Sasuke, the dog, and Shikamaru in addition on Kakashi’s orders. To top it all off I’m exhausted from that fight, I’m surprised I still have enough energy to move._ Even though she has limitless excess to nature chakra, that doesn’t mean she won’t run out of energy or burn out.

Take it this way, when she fight, Ari is constantly pulling in nature chakra to fuel her attacks, but her body can only take so much power at a time, and it needs time to recover which takes a few days. Though she might seem super powerful she can really only use an attack like she did in the arena about three times, after that she won’t be able to do it again until she’s recharged.

Fire is the most difficult to control and produce, it’s one thing picking up and element and moving it around, it’s another thing to created that element. Her strongest element is earth, since it’s already something you can pick up and move, she had no trouble figuring out how to move it. But once again, there’s a limit on how much she can move, creating big boulder’s like she did partly counts as a large attack since it requires a great deal of focus. Water would be the second easiest, then air she’s still perfecting…

Though given her small window of training time, Ari still proves she’s strong… even if she was technically taught by two Sannin.

_But that doesn’t change the fact that…_

_I have to miss out watching the S-rank fight!_

OoO

"Well, well, well, we had intended to capture Sasuke while Gaara causing was trouble, but I suppose not everything goes as planned, does it?" He sounded unfazed, if not mildly irritated.

"I see, then the Hidden Leaf village and Sasuke were targets, is that correct?" Hiruzen asked and Orochimaru scoffed. "Ha, do you really think that the leaf village is so important? Now if Gaara returns I'll be able to show you something very interesting, very interesting indeed, but anyway, your stubbornness and incompetence have allowed me to outmaneuver you. I've defeated you." He mocked, but wondered when the old man would use that jutsu Aria had mentioned. 

"Nothing is decided until the very end, I taught you that years ago, didn't I?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed. The 'Kazekage' ripped off his face revealing the snake inside.

"Orochimaru." Hiruzen confirmed his suspicions. “I knew, or at least thought this day would eventually arrive. However, your not going to defeat me that easily!” Hiruzen told his student. Orochimaru smirked. “I told you didn’t I? You should have picked the fifth Hokage before now. Because, Third Hokage, right here, right now you are going to die.” He told him, licking the kunai he held. _After all, it's your fate... to die..._

Slowly, and strangely, tears formed in Orochimaru’s eyes. Hiruzen smirked, looking at the Sannin. “Are you actually crying because your happy? Or is it, because inside your heart feel sorrow? A feeling of unhappiness you can’t shake as you contemplate killing your own teacher?” He asked.

The smug grin on Orochimaru’s face widened, “Not at all,” He said, before he stabbed his hand, the pain whipping away any drowsiness and feeling. He yawned, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I was feeling so sleepy, but now it seems I’m finally awake.” Orochimaru said, leaving the kunai in his hand. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was thinking.” Hiruzen replied. “And I was also thinking that you aren’t the kind of person that would hold a grudge, so it seems you would have neither a goal nor a motive.”

“Hmm… I guess… I guess I would say I kind of have a goal.. let me see if I could explain it.. I find it very interesting to watch things in motion. I get no pleasure, when the world is still.” Orochimaru removed his hat. 

“Like a windmill that isn’t turning.. well I guess some might find it beautiful even it’s immobile. But to me, such a thing is truly boring. So now I want to put thing in motion myself. The first step is crushing the leaf village.” He carelessly tossed it off the roof, grinning at the Hokage. 

“Hmf, I see you haven’t changed at all.”

OoO

Ari was getting tired, she wondered if she was even gonna get any back up. If that was so, then she would have to figure out how to run the fuck away, because there was no way she would be able to fight a tailed beast.

Just as she was getting worried, she spotted Gaara ahead, separate from his siblings. She frowned. Since her power was trained she… wasn’t having a great time sensing anyone nearby, her head was cloudy enough.

She didn’t have the energy. Murderous intent hit her like a rock, and she flinched, tensing as sand came flying at her.

Ari leapted away, sending her own attack at Gaara, sapping away at her energy more. Her head swam, she felt dizzy.

“Kill… kill… kill!!” Gaara was muttering under his breath. Sand flew at her again, she leapt off the tree branch… only for her head to explode with pain, her vision swam and she stumbled.

Then an orange blur rushed past her, and she heard a furious yell as Naruto punched Gaara in the face. Ari fell, her vision still blurry as she struggled to stand.

 _Damn this is taking a larger toll on me than I thought…_ She thought, barely aware that someone was holding her up, and asking her if she was OK. The pink blob told her it was Sakura.

“Took… much…I used to much…” Ari tried to get out, before falling to her knees, she couldn’t stand anymore. Sakura was alarmed as the older girl collapsed in her arms.

“Naruto! Ari she’s-” Sakura’s eyes widened. Gaara was transforming, and Naruto was in no position to help her. So she picked up Ari, jumping away from the Jinchuriki fight.

 _Sasuke’s busy so he won’t be able to help either, he and that girl are still fighting.. I have to get Ari to safety while Naruto takes care of Gaara… but.. can he fight someone like that?_ She thought, worried. Sakura watch in concern as Naruto took on the crazed red head.

_Naruto… please stay safe!!_

* * *

_Cold... I'm so cold... where am I? It's dark... and cold... am I dead? Did I die? No... No... I can't die! I can't!!_

_I W **ON'T DIE!!! I REFUSE!!**_

Ari shot up, taking in a deep breath, and looked around frantically with blurry vision. The heart monitor beside her speed up, she ripped the IV's and tub from her throat, almost gagging on it. She stood on wobbly legs, glancing at a a few dead flowers on her bedside table, before running out of her room.

She pushed past nurses, who told her to get back to her room. _What happened? How long was I out?!_ Ari feared the worse as she ran down the hallways. Suddenly she crashed into someone.

"Watch where you going- Ari?" Sasuke asked, looking at her surprised. Ari blinked. "Sasuke... How long has it been?! What happened?!" She asked. Sasuke blinked, letting out a huff. "You've been out for a week. The village was attacked by Orochimaru and.. the Third.." Sasuke trailed off, his face grim. Ari looked down, knowing full well what happened to him, and a twinge of guilt struck her.

 _I could have stopped him.... dammit you..._ Ari swallowed, and wondered what had happened to Orochimaru. Were his arms sealed? If the Third Hokage is dead... did he die for nothing this time around? That must suck... Wait. 

"Wait.. a week?! Where's Naruto and Jiraiya?!" She asked. Sasuke looked at her weirdly before telling her that they left the village. Ari nodded, her mind whirling as she tried to think.

She needed to find out what exactly happen in the battle- she needs to know it all! 

She raced back to her room, Sasuke watching her take off. Ari changed quickly out of her hospital gown and into her cloths, before running back out to get away from the nurses. That's when she saw Sasuke dart past her with murder in his eyes, so she turned on her heel to follow, as a sinking feeling pooled in her stomach. 

"Sasuke what's happening?!" She asked. He shot her a glance before looking forward again. "That man.." He growled. "Naruto's in trouble." Ari nodded. _So it's happening now...shit._

She followed Sasuke as they both raced through the trees and out of the village, reaching a town. Ari leapt onto a roof, searching for the familiar chakra signature. She found them, and jumped in that direction. 

"We'll find them faster if we split up!" She told Sasuke. He nodded, taking off in another direction, asking if anyone has seen a blond kid in an orange jumpsuit and an old pervert with white hair.

Ari felt slightly bad for not telling him- but if he got there too soon then he might end up hurt. Ari landed near the building, walking in and heading upstairs, leaning against the hallway wall as she listened to the knock on the door.

 _Seriously... he knocked..._ She thought, listening as the door opened. She prepared herself, before leaping out and hurling a bunch of kunai at the two, they both dodged, of course, but the kunai were a distraction as she raced over to Naruto and pulled him over and away from the Akatsuki.

"Wha- Ari-Chan you're awake?!" Naruto gasped. Ari stood in front of him. "These two attacked Kakashi-san and put him in the hospital. I think they are after you, Naruto, because of you're furry friend." Ari explained. Naruto frowned. "Furry friend-" His eyes widened and he touched his stomach. "You mean-" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes." Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked at Itachi and Kisame. "Well, look what we have here a little girly getting in the way." Kisame mocked. Ari's eyes narrowed, she glanced at Itachi, who was looking at her with a mildly puzzled expression flicking across his face. _He sees my chakra... haha... and it's confusing him._ She thought gleefully amused.

"Your chakra.." Itachi said suddenly. She assumed he was asking about it. _"_ Yes. It's nature chakra. No, I have no idea how that's possible." She explained. "Although I'm gonna get on that soon.." _Orochimaru will certainly want to know. Well, one bright side, she'll have answers!_

"Hand over the Nine-Tails." He changed the topic. Ari glared at them. "Not a chance." She hissed. That's when she sensed someone coming up behind them, and a low growl was heard. 

"Itachi... I've gotten stronger... just like you said...." Sasuke told Itachi, chidori coming to life on his hand he dragged it across the wall with a yell. Ari pulled Naruto and herself out of the way as Sasuke charged.

Itachi caught Sasuke's wrist, and she heard a sickening snap as it broke, and Sasuke was slammed against the wall. Ari winced. "I'm not here for you, foolish little brother..." Itachi told Sasuke, probably dying inside.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called out, going to charge forward to save his friend, but Ari kept a tight grip on his wrist. "No. They are here for you. They are S-rank, you cannot fight them." She told him. Naruto paused. "They put Kakashi in the hospital with a fucking look." 

Ari winced as she felt Itachi's chakra recoil in guilt, pain and shame. _Poor Itachi..._ She thought, before wincing as Sasuke struggled to breath. _But jeez I think you're overdoing it a little..._

Jiraiya arrived not seconds later and soon the entire hallway was a toads throat. Ari made it over to Sasuke, tossing him over her shoulder before retreating away, giving Itachi one look as she did so. He could have stopped her, but clearly, he didn't want to. Itachi and Kisame fled, and Jiraiya turned back to Ari, leaning down to check on Sasuke. "He's in some kind of Genjutsu." Jiraiya decided. Ari nodded. "I followed him here." Jiraiya nodded.

That's when Gai showed up dramatically, before apologizing for being late and heading off with Sasuke.

"So...I'm gonna go out all limb here and say you're looking for Tsunade in order to make her the next Hokage?" Ari asked Jiraiya after Gai had left and Naruto was out of earshot. Jiraiya paused, before turning around. "So you figured it out."

 _I mean... not exactly but whatever..._ Ari sighed. "Now what? Will she really except the position?" Ari asked. Jiraiya looked away his face grim. "I don't know, but I'm gonna convince her."

Ari sighed. "I'll help." Jiraiya looked at her surprised. Ari shrugged. "What? You think I'm gonna go back to Konoha with a bunch of nurses looking for me and miss out in this action?" She asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright.."

* * *

**Another chapter up! And suspense on Orochi's fate. Let me know what you think in the commets!**


	7. No Escaping Now

Ari took a deep breath, leaping through the rooftops with a bag on her shoulder. Jiraiya and Naruto had gone off to find Tsunade, while she had left to fetch her life savings.

She wanted make a deal with Tsunade. Ari planned on stopping Itachi's death, and to reunite the two Uchiha brothers and to do that, she needed Tsunade's help with curing Itachi's illness.

She reached the bar were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto stood outside. Luckily, Tsunade was just now calling the bet. Hoping down from the roof top, Ari took a breath and grinned at the Sannin.

"I'd like to add to that bet, all my savings-" She placed the bag of money onto the ground with a thud. (What? It's not like she didn't have a job..)

"If he can't master the Rasengan, then you get all this money. If he can, then you have to heal two people in future, no matter who they are or what they have done." Ari spoke. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "And who are you?"

"My name is Ari." Ari introduced herself. "Do we have a bet?" Tsunade scoffed. "Your gonna loose that money for nothing. Who would you even need healed? Why would you bet someone's life like this?" 

"Will you heal them for nothing?" Tsunade pursed her lips. "Alright, we have a bet then."

"What?!" Jiraiya asked. "Ari, you do realize how complicated this Jutsu is, it took the Fourth Hokage three years to master it!" Jiraiya told her. 

"Yeah, well I'll master is pervy-sage! Believe it!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "I have complete faith in you, Naruto." Ari told him. Internally, however, she worried.

* * *

It wasn't a week before he showed up. Naruto still hadn't mastered the Rasengan, and Ari was starting to worry if Tsunade was actually going to accept. 

Ari sensed him close by, and almost immediately went to find him.

Approaching the edge of the forest, she searched for him before waiting in the clearing. She was certain he knew she was there, he probably let her find him. Ari stood there, anxiously waiting for something to happen, and wondering what had happened. She'd only just woken up when she left the hospital, and she hadn't asked what had happened to Orochimaru. She didn't want to look suspicious.

"Orochimaru?" She called out, now impatient. She heard him chuckle, and turned to see him leaning against a tree. She looked over him- his arms were fine. "Well, glad you managed to avoid the death seal." She said, and he grinned menacingly. "Yes... I heard you've been out of it."

"I was in a coma. I woke up, and immediately had to deal with Akatsuki.... not a fun thing to wake up to..." Ari wasn't sure what she should say next, whether to ask him what he was doing here or if he's made any contact with Tsunade. 

"Tsunade is meant to be the Fifth Hokage, isn't that what you said?" Orochimaru asked, and Ari nodded. "Yes, granted it'll be different this time around."

"What happened last time?"

"You meet her first, basically you try to get her to heal your arms by making a deal to revive her dead brother and lover- mixed with a bunch of insults directed her way and using her fear of blood against her. Then later, when she rejects you and tries to kill you, the two of you get into a conflict- with Kabuto also fighting Tsunade. You hang back while they fight and then Jiraiya shows up when Tsunade get's scared of blood again. Then the two of you fight for a bit-until you try to kill Naruto because he uses the Rasengan on Kabuto. Tsunade gets in the way, you stab her in the chest with Kusanagi then you get mad when she keeps blocking you until you piss her off enough that she doesn't fear blood anymore. She accepts the hat in that moment, and then she uses a jutsu to heal herself before all three of you use summoning- then it's a three way deadlock. Tsunade... well, she goes ham on you, like I said before." Ari explained.

Orochimaru nodded. "I see.. well that won't be happening this time."

"Yeah I figured.."

"However...I wouldn't mind paying my old teammates a small hello..." Ari looked stressed, and Orochimaru laughed at her expression. "My, you look so concerned... no need to worry so much."

Ari shot him a look which only gained her another laugh. "I don't think it's a good idea.."

"Well, you said the battle is essentially what makes Tsunade except the hat, to say nothing of her fear of blood.." Ari opened her mouth to protest, when she realized he was right. "Okay you have a point there."

"Well, then I don't see the harm in saying hello right now."

"What-" Ari didn't have time to react as a massive snake appeared, and she gasped. _What?! NOW?! HERE?!_ She was suddenly seized, a snake wrapping around her tightly and pulling her into place. "Wait! I can't!" She yelled, and he smirked. "You'll be joining me soon anyway."

"Yes but still! Not until she is named Fifth Hokage!" Orochimaru looked at her for a moment, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Have it your way." He released her, for a moment. Then something pricked her neck, and she flinched, reaching up towards it. "That will incapacitate you for a while." He said, and she dizzily fell backwards, landing next to his feet. "You... really..." She groaned, wanting to curse him out, but unable to move.

She felt the snake moving, she heard people screaming. She struggled to look at the chaos that was going on as Orochimaru destroyed a portion of the village. _Dammit. Fucking asshole._ She cursed internally, before hearing people shout.

"Oh, it looks like they've noticed." Orochimaru grinned. "Now, play a good little hostage."

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade had been discussing her taking the hat, while Naruto rest on the bed in another room. Last night, Shizune had found him unconscious suffering from chakra exhaustion. He shouldn't be awake for another day, and his time was almost up.

"Tsunade, think of the village. You can't just abandon it!" Jiraiya argued, and Tsunade sneered. "You think I want that job? Look what happened to Sensei!"

"The village needs you!"

"No, they don't-" They both heard the sudden and load bang, and rumbling noise. Glancing at each other, the two rushed outside. "What on earth is going on?!" Tsunade demanded, and then her eyes widened at the sight of the massive snake, destroying things. "Orochimaru is here." Jiraiya stated the obvious. They both heard a scuffle inside the room, and then a boy in orange jumped out the window.

"Naruto!?" Jiraiya asked, and Tsunade blinked. "He shouldn't be awake so soon.."

"Pervy-sage! It's that snake bastard is attacking!" Naruto said, and Jiraiya's eye twitched, since he just said that. "Yeah.." He sighed, and then Tsunade pointed something out. "Who's that with him?" Naruto and Jiraiya squinted as the snake got closer, and they both realize that the person lying out by Orochimaru's feet, was Ari.

"He's got Ari!"

* * *

"He's got Ari!" I was beyond pissed off at him now. He probably planned to fight the two of them until Tsunade declared herself the fifth Hokage, then he was going to take me with him!

I struggled to move, but it was hard. "Ari!" Naruto's face was something that made me instantly feel guilty about everything I'd done. Conspiring with Orochimaru like this... all because I'd developed feelings for him... was I really that naive and blind that I'd...

I managed to sit up a bit, but a quick movement from the snake had me fallen over again, although I caught myself. "What.. what the hell did you give me.." I grunted out, and Orochimaru chuckled. "Just a sedative.... you'll be fine." He dismissed, and I glared at him. "Aw, don't look at me like that, Ari-chan."

"Ugh.." I groaned again, and I heard Naruto cursing Orochimaru out. "GIVE HER BACK!!" He demanded and Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm afraid she isn't going anywhere.... Ari-chan belongs to me." I made a noise of indignation at that, and he ignored it. _Damn him... he's causing Naruto to get all upset._

* * *

"SHE'S NOT A TOY YOU CAN JUST TAKE, YOU BASTARD!! GIVE HER BACK!!" Naruto started towards the two, and Ari panicked for a second, before Jiraiya grabbed him.

"NO Naruto."

He broke Naruto out of the anger, but the Jinchuriki still looked pissed. "Orochimaru, what are you doing with Ari?"

"She's intrigued me, I just have to know how she works..." He licked his lips, and Ari shivered, completely terrified in this moment. She knew he did not plan on killing her.... and even if she cared about him, she doesn't trust him not to harm her.

 _Thinking about it, this is kind of a fucked up situation._ She thought, and cringed as she felt him pick her up by her chin, guiding her head. "Ari-chan and I... knew each other in the past, you see." Ari's eyes widened, and she looked at him pleadingly not to say anything else. His grin only widened.

"What?" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and he looked at Ari, who looked away. "She was.. delicious."

Orochimaru said, which caused Naruto to pause for a moment. "What... what do you mean.." He looked confused, until he looked at Jiraiya who frowned. Tsunade's nose wrinkled in disgust and Ari refused to look up, feeling humiliated and ashamed. "What does he mean pervy-sage!?" Naruto demanded, and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Enough. Orochimaru, let the girl go." Tsunade demanded, and he grinned at her. "I'm afraid that's not happening.... she will be coming with me, after all, I've come all this way to retrieve her... I would have grabbed her in the leaf village, but I was too busy, killing the Third Hokage." Tsunade's eye twitched, and she glared at Orochimaru. 

"You bastard..." Naruto snarled, and Shizune held him back, as Jiraiya blocked him. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!"

"Really that child has such a loud mouth. It's amazing how far he's come despite being a complete waste." Orochimaru taunted, and Ari had the mind to kick him. She barely managed to nudge him. He just glanced at her, and she glared at him. He smirked.

"If you really want the girl... you'll have to take her from me by force." He said, and suddenly they were moving again. Ari sensed the two behind them as Orochimaru lead them to a more open area. Suddenly, he ducked as Tsunade made it next to him, nearly striking him as he moved, as Jiraiya went to grab Ari Orochimaru spat a toward in his direction, grabbing Ari, who felt like a sack of potatoes at this point, and shook them off the snake. The three of them landed in a field similar to the one they'd fought in canonically.

Orochimaru grinned at them, still having Ari in grasp, he made a sign with his hand. Ari wondered what that meant- then suddenly Kabuto landed nearby. Ari blinked- he's been here the whole time? Well he was here before... why was he here now?

"Take her." Ari could stand now, but hardheartedly resisted as she was all but thrown at Kabuto. "Make sure she doesn't escape." He ordered, and Ari watched as the deadlock began.

 _Motherfucker. Fuck. Dammit. To hell with him, the asshole._ She was totally helpless, and felt her chakra responding as it lashed out at Kabuto, who chided her. "Now now Ari, Orochimaru has told me about you, are you really going to be this difficult right now?" She glared at him, and steadied herself as she sat up.

"Let's drug you, and toss you around like a sag of potatoes and see what kind of mood you're in." She hissed. Kabuto paused, and chuckled. "Fair enough... you won't actually be able to escape, though, you do realize that?" Ari said nothing to him, and only watched the ongoing battle between sannin, before noticing Shizune and Naruto coming in hot, heading over to them. Ari glanced at Kabuto. "Did he tell you everything?" Kabuto glanced at her. "... he told me enough."

"Then you know not to hurt them." Kabuto sighed. "Always so difficult. They won't die.." Ari watched as Shizune headed for Kabuto, while Naruto went to her. "Ari-chan! Come on!" It was then that Ari realized, she wouldn't see Naruto for a very long time after this. Tears pricked her eyes, as her feelings got the better of her. She wanted to say so many things to him, and felt terrible for everything.

He was going to loose her, then Sasuke. He was going to go through so much. He was going to be an adult when she saw him again... if she saw him again. "Naruto... I can't walk." She said, and he blinked. "I'll carry you then!"

"No! Wait, Naruto, I need to tell you something." Ari couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. She watched at Shizune began loosing to Kabuto.

"Can't it wait until after your rescued?" Naruto asked, clearly in a hurry. Ari shook her head. "No, it can't... Naruto, he's not gonna stop until he gets me. I... I knew him, a while back.. he and I.. I saved him and he saved me.... and now... well it's complicated. But I need you to know that I'm going to be okay. I'm protecting everyone and I'll be okay." She said that more to convince herself than him. Naruto frowned, and she glanced at Kabuto, who had taken Shizune down, she was still alive, thankfully, but she wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Naruto, run. You need to run. Kabuto is capable of taking on Kakashi, you need to run.. and tell.. tell the others what I said. Tell them to look in my room for a book, my diary, it'll explain everything. Please do that for me."

"No! I'm not gonna give up! That's not my ninja way!" Naruto stood in front of her as Kabuto walked forward, and he created a rasengan in his hand. Ari watched, as her charged at Kabuto. She prayed Kabuto wouldn't do what he did before- she wasn't sure if Tsunade could save him this time if he did.

Naruto gasped, and fell over after that, causing Ari to yell. "Naruto!" Kabuto smirked. "He'll be in quite a bit of pain for a while, I might have overdone it..ack... ugh.." Kabuto leaned forward. "The damage...how did he.." He hadn't fought Tsunade this time, so he wasn't completely knocked out like before, but Kabuto didn't look so good.

Ari felt the effects of the drug start to wain a bit, but she didn't get up. She closed her eyes and looked down, wondering what she was going to do. Technically, she could make it. She could run, and fight, and probably fend off Orochimaru just to get away... maybe...

He has his Jutsu now though, so she didn't dare think of what he could do. She didn't have a choice. She had to remain where she was. "I'm sorry.." She whispered, and whipped away some tears. She glanced up to see Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru still fighting, although Orochimaru was heading over here. He landed not far from her, and surveyed the injured Naruto and Kabuto. 

"Didn't I tell you to watch out for that, Kabuto? My, and look at you Ari-chan, I half expected more of a fight from you." He teased, and Ari glared at him. Tsunade landed nearby, and Jiraiya stood next to her. "Get away from them!" She snarled, and Orochimaru laughed.

"Oh really, Fifth Hokage, and what are you going to do?" He glanced at Ari, and she knew that was his way of telling her that her time was up. "I could kill this child and be done with a lot of trouble... what do you say Ari-chan?" Ari's eyes widened, and she stared at him. He smirked at her, and raised hand. Instantly, kusanagi flew towards Naruto. "No! No! Don't! Are you insane?!" She managed to stand, and reach her hand out towards him, standing in front of him she pleaded. "I'm going with you okay- just don't hurt him!" She glared at him, and he grinned. The sword paused, returning to Orochimaru who looked positively gleeful. He was having way to much fun.

"Ari, no!" Jiraiya said, and Orochimaru tutted. "It looks like she's made up her mind... isn't that right Ari-chan?" Ari glared at him for using her like this- for making them suffer like this. "Jiraiya-san I'm sorry but I'm going with Orochimaru." She bit out, refusing to look him in the eye.

Tsunade charged forward, deciding she's had enough, and Orochimaru, Kabuto and Ari jumped back. She looked at the Jiraiya, and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before turning away, towards Orochimaru who she walked towards.

"Ari!" She ignored the calls, as Orochimaru grabbed her pulling her towards him. "Now I know you aren't familiar with any jutsu, so I'll just take you with me." He said, and she heard the protests and curses behind her, before everything become blurred out.

The next thing she knew, they were alone, as Kabuto appeared nearby not to far behind. Ari's heart was pounding, and she tried to calm her nerves. Orochimaru watched her steady herself, the drugs effects wearing off and she glared at him.

"Drugging me. Really." She said, and he chuckled. "You didn't give me much choice- I couldn't have you getting away."

"Oh, come on, that is bullshit." She said, and leaned against a tree, then let out a breath as she allowed herself to glow, pushing herself to flush out anything bad. Nature chakra, or senjutsu, did speed up healing. 

Once she felt normal again she let the glowing die down. Orochimaru stared at her, amused. "You could have escaped the drugs effects anytime." He commented, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm literally infused with nature chakra, of course it wasn't going to keep my down if I actually used my power." 

Orochimaru hummed, and then started walking, Ari watched him for a moment before following. After a few dozen meters, then reached what she knew was his base.... she hesitated for a second, and Orochimaru watched her before brushing off any fear and walked inside. 

_It looks like I'm stuck here now... how the tables have turned, now I'm in his house._ A chill went up her spine, and she knew that she was gonna be in for it now. She no longer had the protection or excuse of another location like her house or the village.

_Damn this is gonna be a pain...._

* * *

**Well, here we have it, she's with Orochimaru now. Let me know your thoughts!**


	8. In the Snake's Den

Oh? What? This? Yeah found it on the internet. Don't let it distract you~

* * *

Ari was on edge.

Suddenly, making a deal with an S-rank criminal basically ensuring your now completely at his mercy _of your own volition_ is definitely not something Ari would have thought she would have done... nor is it something she did intentionally.

She kind of got herself into a mess because of that fact that she didn't want Orochimaru to... well, hate her. (Also, being on his shit list is something that would definitely shorten her lifespan.)

Currently, she was in a room with no windows, and a lock on the outside. Trust issues, feeling them strongly. He's probably aware of her discomfort, and knows that if she's given the chance to escape, she'll probably take it. (Even if the possibility of escape was now drastically reduced, now that Orochimaru still had his arms and jutsu so it was basically impossible. Ari worried about this, as if he decided to take Sasuke's body, she was not sure he would be able to do so. She would have to count on the Leaf Village to act, which was concerning given how successful they've been at doing anything to stop Orochimaru or liberate hostages from his grasp from her perspective.)

After they'd entered the base, Orochimaru decided he wanted a more thorough overview of her abilities and condition, so Kabuto examined her, then Orochimaru did his own thing.... Ari wasn't sure what he did exactly but she ended up unconscious.

Probably a chakra related thing, she guessed. She was then asked to show them what she could do (and of course she purposely held back a few things, but showed enough that they seemed to buy it.. it's not like they would know all her powers.) This was done by being attacked by... random test subjects? Ari wasn't sure how to label them, but they didn't like Orochimaru and they seemed like prisoners, so she assumed.

Then, when she woke up, she taken to the room, and left there. It did have a bed, a nightstand, and what she discovered was a bathroom, which was a relief because she couldn't imagine asking without making a mess about it. She meditated while she was there, and practiced the self control Jiraiya taught her. When she closed her eyes she pretended she was still meditated under her favorite tree in the sun, outside. (Something she realized she probably wouldn't be seeing for some time.) Then, after what she counted to be roughly four hours she realized she was probably meant to be sleeping during this time, and went to bed. (Although she didn't really get any sleep.) Then she got up after going in and out of sleep, and decided to try and freshen up. She spent more time meditating after this, deciding that this would be her vice. She might even be able to get to her mindscape.

It wasn't until the door opened did she open her eyes and looked up at Kabuto.

"Yes?" Her voice was flat, she decided it was probably best to hide emotions from this guy.

"Come with me." She stood, and followed him from the room. "How much nature chakra can you absorb at a time?" Kabuto asked, and Ari paused. "I'm not quite sure, as I haven't exactly tried to pull so much in that I pop like a balloon...although one thing I have noticed is it's just getting stronger." Ari said sarcastically, adding on the last bit as an afterthought that she realized she probably shouldn't have vocalized, and hoped that's not what they were about to test.

They weren't, but it looked like a possibility in the near future.

No, instead they entered a room where Orochimaru seemed to be doing... something. Ari honestly had no idea what he was doing- it looked like he'd been reading something but he put whatever he had down. He could have been writing to... she supposed.

"Ari-chan." He said, and Ari nodded at him. "Yes?" Her voice was light, but clearly irritated. Orochimaru seemed amused at this, and he walked over to her, looking at her face. Ari didn't back up as he got closer, until her was barely feet away from her. She didn't move, although she did break eye-contact because honestly now was not the time to have a staring contest.

He brushed her hair away from her face, and Ari hadn't even realized how... messy... her bedhead probably was. She was to stressed to think about hair, as it was just in a messy braid with frizz sticking out from every angle, and loose strands in front of her face. She also realized that she smelled like sweat, and blood, and dirt, and looked very... hobo esk. Also, she hadn't eaten, and her stomach made her aware of this as it grumbled, breaking the silence.

Ari very much felt like the ground should swallow her whole in this very moment. She should wake up, home, in bed, and not in this extremely awkward moment.

"Hungry, are we?" Orochimaru looked like he was very much amused at her facial expression in this moment, and she glared at him. He had the audacity to laugh. "Well, we can't have you starving to death right, Kabuto?" Orochimaru purred, and Kabuto offered a grin. "Yes, of course, Orochimaru-sama." Ari narrowed her eyes at his words. knowing the two were definitely planning something, and currently toying with her. "But first," Orochimaru spoke, and Ari looked at him, meeting his eye. Her stomach churned- not just with hunger, but with nervousness. She was scared of what they had planned for her. She was vulnerable, to much so, right in this moment. She had grown used to Orochimaru, so much so that she didn't hesitate as much as she should have to agree to his terms.

Hell, she agreed to his terms.How does she know he's not simply manipulating her into doing what he wants? How does she know he doesn't plan on taking Sasuke's boyd regardless of the consequences?

No, of course he still plans to... he's probably going to try and avoid the end of the world thing, though, she knows he wants to avoid that much. "Prep her for surgery."

_..... what?_

He spoke the words so casually, she almost thought she misheard him. Ari's eyes widened, and she stared at him incredulously, a flicker of betrayal going through her before she shut it down immediately, although the hurt lingered. _Don't be stupid. Don't be stupid. Of course he never cared._ Ari felt her throat tighten, and internally, she refused to show this reaction to Orochimaru, the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

 _Do. Not. Cry. Not in front of them. Not in front of him. Don't give him that satisfaction._ Instead she chose to glare at him, pushing away the pain and turning into justified anger. _You bastard. I can't believe I betrayed the leaf for you. I can't believe I **wanted** to see you again. _

"Aw, don't look at me like that, Ari-chan, I won't let you die. You did agree to come with me, after all, and I assumed you knew what would happen if you did.... unless I underestimated your intelligence, of course." Orochimaru spoke mockingly, and Ari couldn't say anything back, she couldn't think of a response that would do any good, nor did she think she would be able to contain her emotions if she did. The snake then, as if almost forgetting to mention it, added, "oh, Ari-chan, don't worry... you won't die." His words somehow weren't reassuring.

She maintained her silence, as Kabuto proceeded to take her out of the room, dragging her by the arm she didn't fight back, knowing such an effort would be pointless and refusing to show any fear.

Even though in the very moment, she's never felt so much terror and dread before in her life. Kabuto lead in her into what she discovered was a bathroom, and told to shower to get all the grime and dirt off. Ari waited for Kabuto to leave, but much to her horror he remained.

She wasn't going to get the dignity of privacy if she stripped there, so thinking around it, she walked into the shower stall, behind the curtain and began to undress. The curtain afforded her little privacy, but it was better than nothing. 

She turned the nob and let the water hit her face, keeping herself silence as she began scrubbing herself clean. _Maybe if I take forever they'll give up on the idea..._ She mused, and as if hearing her thoughts, Kabuto spoke. "You have five minutes."

 _Damn, so much for that._ Ari finished her short shower, turning off the water. She was tossed a towel- that barely covered her before she looked around for her cloths. They were in a pile on the floor. She reached towards them, and Kabuto stopped her. "No, you won't be needing those." He said, and she glanced at him with irritation. He motioned for her to follow.

The feelings of dread were on a slow climb, and she felt herself beginning to panic as they entered another room- this one with a table along with various instruments and equipment, some of which only worsened her fear upon seeing. Shakily, Ari tried to keep her composure as she was told to lay on the table, and remove the towel.

It was cold, and metal, something she had no doubt many had died on. She was shaking now, completely terrified, but she refused to utter a sound, even as her eyes pooled with tears. Her mouth was dry, and her heart pounded in her ears.

 _Oh god, oh god, this is happening, oh god..._ Kabuto ejected something into her wrist, and she blinked, wondering what it was. She didn't ask- she was to scared of how her voice would sound if she spoke. She closed her eyes, and prayed this would be over quickly.

Then, a mask was put on her mouth, causing her eyes to flutter open in surprise. She was being put to sleep? She supposed she shouldn't be surprised about that- seeing as Orochimaru didn't straight up say vivisection, but it was probably best she was completely unaware of what they were doing at the moment. 

It would only increase her dread if it was something unpleasant, and they probably won't give her a straight answer. As the sedatives took effect, Ari felt herself slowly relaxing, going completely numb, until eventually she drifted off to sleep, silently praying her autonomy wouldn't be to corrupted when she awoke. 

* * *

**Well, that's how Ari is doing. Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	9. Waking Nightmare

When Ari woke, she didn't notice anything at first.

Then she moved, and instantly, she felt something off and winced reaching down towards her stomach... and discovered a smooth, almost healed line. She froze, and took in a sharp breath at the realization. The wound stretched down from her breasts to a few inches below her belly button. Look down at herself, she realized it was healing rabidly. _What did they do to me?_

She looked at the rest of her body, closely inspecting herself for any other wounds, and found ever so faint lines on her arms, neck, and legs. Her eyes were wide and her breath was quick as she realized exactly how much of her was cut, before she stopped looking, the feeling of completely violation overwhelming her as she sucked in a breath.

Then she realized something... she wasn't glowing.... no really.

She closed her eyes, and tried to feel the nature chakra, usually an unstable tricky thing at the back of her mind, something wild that ripped through her occasionally. Instead, she felt almost.... normal.

She could still feel it, although it was fainter now, and it felt more like it belonged there. _Did... did they fix the nature chakra problem? What... can I still use it?_ Focusing her power, Ari reached out, and tried to pull the ground up.

Almost instantly, the ground followed her commands, a chunk of the earth floating upwards, and her eyes widened at how easy that was. Then she reached out and tried it again, grabbing more and more pieces of the earth, before molding them together in one large mass. Ari brought her hands together as she did this, still sitting on the table, she flicked her wrists, and all the dirt spread, in small little pebbles of sand across the air around her.

She stepped off the table, blinking in disorientation. Then the door opened and Kabuto walked in, pausing for a second to glance around the room. "Ah... your awake." He tossed her something- what looked like a plain grey long shirt- and told her to put it on. Ari complied, not looking at herself as she put on the clothing, and prayed she would be afforded more than what was basically an ugly nightgown. At least some underwear would be nice.

"Come with me, I'll get you something to eat." Kabuto said, but Ari didn't move, despite her stomach completely done with being empty.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, and Kabuto glanced at her. "... you were in need of some... adjustments... Orochimaru-sama saw to those. You can control your power more effectively now, yes?" He glanced around at the pebbles, which had slowly formed into small needles all noticeably aimed at him. Ari's lips there thin, and her eyes narrowed. Her hands were balled into to fists.

"Now... aren't you hungry?" Kabuto asked, appealing towards her appetite as her stomach let out a low gurgling sound. Ari stared at him, a bitter sense of amusement and anger bubbling inside her, though she quelled it as she told herself that killing him wasn't an option... not right now. All she wanted in this moment was to hurl all the little needles into his head, and drill away that smug expression. She wanted to take a page out of Gaara's book and crush him with the earth.

She let her ammunition drop, and straightened, following Kabuto instead. _I can't afford to do anything... not until I find out if they did... or what else they did.  
_

* * *

"I see you're enjoying the benefits of your newfound control." Ari jumped when Orochimaru spoke behind her. She'd been meditating, while balancing the elements in front of her and around, much like how she did back when she over the lake before the Chunnin Exams.

It was easier this time. Ari responded by morphing the earth into the ground, like it'd never been touched, allowing the fire to vanish, and the water to also absorb into the earth while the wind around them blew harshly like the wind of a hurricane, with enough force to knock over a normal person, before settling like nothing happened.

Orochimaru grinned, and Ari said nothing at first, mulling over what she should say. She expected he wanted her to ask what he did, although she could already tell what that was, and she wasn't sure if he would tell her everything.

Instead she chose a different approach.

"Why can I manipulate the chakra in this manner?" She asked. If Orochimaru was surprised by her question, he didn't show it. "Your body is extremely... receptive... of chakra. It's almost ridiculous how easily you can absorb it and not be affected by any of the side effects one would normally have..." Orochimaru drawled, and Ari shifted as he stared at her, and she suppressed a shudder under his gaze. 

"Yeah, I kinda already noticed that much...." The atmosphere is thick with tension, that she couldn't quite place, feeling awkward and unable to find the right words. "Your body does have a limit, if you were to absorb to much of it...." Orochimaru said.

"Death, yeah." Ari said, and Orochimaru nodded.

There was an awkward pause where Ari wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to someone in this situation? What was she supposed to say "what did my insides look like?" That wouldn't help the awkwardness....

Ari flinched, as he reached out towards her for a moment, her fingers twitched, as the surprising defensive instinct hit her. Orochimaru watched this reaction, but did not pause, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Scared?" He asked, and Ari made a face, a mix between a frown and a cringe. "No." She wasn't exactly scared, but she was on edge. She wasn't specifically terrified, at least not in the same way she used to be. Upon looking back at Orochimaru, she couldn't read his expression but he had gotten considerably closer.

"What did you do?" She finally asked, if only to stop this awkward tension. Orochimaru backed away, grinning. "I improved you." He said, and Ari felt some anger bubble up and surface as her lip curled as her eyes narrowed, but she held her tongue. Now she remembered how she felt about this, and the bubbling rage threatened to spill over, but she wasn't sure how to handle this. 

Normally she would just yell at him, or brush him off and leave- but she _can't_ leave now. She's trapped with him, under his control. It was infuriating, and this would need to be changed as soon as possible. Although she knew it would have to be gradual- she would also need to figure out what he did, and figure out how to protect Sasuke if Orochimaru decided to try and take his body.

"You are aware that you were unstable, previously, I stabilized you." He said, and Ari stared at him. "Okay yeah... but how?" Orochimaru reached up, and touched the nape of his neck, and Ari blinked, as he stared at her, not breaking eye contact. 

"I placed a seal that will help... regulate... your chakra by absorbing and disbursing it throughout your body... should you loose control it will act as a lock, stopping you from using it." Orochimaru explained, and Ari narrowed her eyes. _And do you get to control that as well? Are you even going to admit it? No.... I'll make you._ She stared at him, and threw her chakra out in all directions, making it rip into the ground tearing large chunks out and hurling them in his direction. 

Instantly there was a searing pain in the back of her neck, and something just.... stopped. It felt suffocating, compared to how she was. Ari let out a yelp, grabbing at the back of her neck as everything stopped, the dirt falling to the ground.

Tears pricked at her eyes, but she brushed them back, and glared at Orochimaru who just cocked eye-brow at her. She hissed out a curse. "Of course you would.."

"I do not appreciate being tested, Ari-chan."

"WELL I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING PULLED APART AND TAGGED LIKE A FUCKING LAB RAT YOU GODAMN PRICK. FUCK. YOU. I don't care! I'm just trying to stop the end of the world, but you- you're a control freak! You just _had_ to have me here! WHY?! Why couldn't you just leave me be?!" Ari yelled, furious. She could feel the killing intent- she didn't care. Orochimaru sighed, as if she was asking him a ridiculous question. 

"You know exactly why-"

"NO I FUCKING DON'T-Mmphf!" He brought her lips to his, and Ari struggled for a moment. They separated and Ari stared at him. "What the fuck." She hissed. "What do you think you can do that after what you've done?!" Orochimaru titled his head slightly, amused at her words. Ari sneered at him. "What's so funny?" 

"You act like you are in a position to say that. When I said I wanted you, I meant _all_ of you.... just as it was before." Orochimaru said, and Ari knew that was what he meant, but, the reality of the situation was something she couldn't accept. She refused.

It would not go like this. She refused to be some... some pet! She didn't care if she was basically his prisoner, she wasn't going to to submit! She agreed to go with him. Well, she's here in this hell hole.

"If you think I'm just going to lay down and take any abuse just because I agreed to go with you? That being here is a green flag for any and all abusive behavior? What, you think you can just cut me open one day, then _fuck_ me the next?" She snarled, and Orochimaru just smirked at her, saying nothing. Ari sputtered, unable to get the words out that would properly express how she felt about that arrangement. 

"That's not happening!" She cried. "It's happening now..." He replied, and Ari tried pushed away from him as he neared her again, pulling her close

"NO IT'S NOT-" She almost screamed in pure frustration when he nipped at her neck. "GAH! STOP THAT!! YOU CAN'T JUST-" She violently shove him away, and turned, intent on getting away to compose herself. She was livid and terrified at the moment, and she wasn't sure which emotion was more dangerous right now. 

She couldn't get to the door in time, as a pale hand grabbed her wrist. "Aria, calm down."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN." She yanked at her wrist, in frustration, and tried to twist out of his grip. Orochimaru clicked his tongue. "I fixed your chakra coils. I kept that seal on your neck so that you wouldn't get out of hand... you haven't been here long enough to see what kind of effect it can have long term on your mind. What if you went on a rampage?" He reasoned, and Ari paused, not having thought of that. 

"What do you mean?"

"Tsk, don't tell me you didn't realize it? Chakra can effect your mind as well as your body....I can already see some change." Upon hearing his words, and Ari turned on him, pointing the finger of her free hand at him. 

"No, that's because you _forced_ me to come to this world resulting in trauma from both the experience of _being locked up to being forced into becoming a Shinobi_ , to being _kidnapped_ and _forced to lie_ to people I care about, then being _stripped naked_ and _cut open._ This is me being pissed off and stressed out because the world might fucking end because of some dumb albino _bitch_." Ari hissed.

"Stress, which is certainly not helping your mental state." Orochimaru commented, taking her other hand and pulling her closer to him. Ari let him as she realized fighting wasn't going to work right now, but still managed to spit out words with pure venom.

"You don't get to talk about mental stability- _especially_ since you are part of the reason mine is under threat." She seethed, and his arms wrapped around her waste. She paused, the position familiar, yet in this moment she felt he wasn't receiving her message well.... if fact it was almost as if he was trying to pacify her.

"I could relieve some of that stress.." He purred, and Ari let this moment sit while she processed what was happening... he was trying to seduce and pacify her.... while still getting what he wants. It's like the conversation didn't even happen. He's just been trying to get her another way. She's... not being heard.

 _He's manipulating me...!_ Ari didn't let anything show on her face, although the realization that if she yelled at him now, things might go south real quick. 

"How?" She played along as her survival instincts took over, and he ducked his head into her neck. Ari let out a gasp, as memories of the time she spent with him flashed through her mind, her body growing hot as she blushed. _Oh... fuck... I totally forgot how good he was... damn it. Damn him. Now I have to manipulate him into thinking he's manipulating me. But what if he knows I'm manipulating him and not being manipulated? What if he's double manipulating me, and I'm just doing exactly what he wants and he's already two, no ten steps ahead of me? What if-  
_

Her loud thoughts were silenced as she heard him moan, and she turned around. He licked his lips, looking at her with a hunger she didn't miss.

"Let's take this elsewhere.." 

* * *

**Well, Ari is... in a situation. I'll admit, writing Orochimaru in this scene was hard. Like... I want to keep the hole "romance" in there but Orochimaru isn't really romantic... so like, the next thing was pure lust, which is definitely something he wants from her... while also scientific curiosity? Gahh I feel like it's off. Any feedback on this would be very appreciated.**


End file.
